Childhood
by idon'tcare14
Summary: A series of one-shots centred around the Vikings children, they are linked with my other stories so you may want to read them first but it's not really necessary but would help you understand. They will be funny and cute.
1. Nuff Nuff meet Hunter, Hunter meet Nuff

**A/N: Dudes waz up! WOW that was dumb, I'm sorry. Anyway I'm back with a vengeance and come baring some very funny one-shots. For all you Hiccstrid fans I decided to start off with a cute story about their son. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

Berk is a place where dragons and Vikings work together. The boy who started this all was Hiccup when he was young. But as life goes on and people get busy with stuff they forget about it and eventually just don't give a damn. It's not like they don't appreciate it they just get older and things happen. That's what happened with the dragon riders did, they grew up and had their own families, that's how our story begins with the children of the dragon riders.

This adventure starts with Hunter the son of Hiccup and Astrid. Like most six year old he was rather…mischievous and liked to sleep in. The young boy in question was sound asleep in his bedroom, snoring loudly, the sun from his open window shinning down on him. The boy slowly cracked opened his eyes but closed them again from the mid-morning sun and drew the covers over his head with a groan.

"Hunter you shouldn't be in bed all day," Astrid said pulling back the blanket from her son. Hunter groaned loudly with annoyance.

"Ma, leave me alone to sleep," he whined. Astrid sighed and sat down next to him.

"Go play outside with your friends or I'll get Toothless to drag you out of bed!" she threatened with a laugh. Hunter groaned again and rolled out of bed landing on the floor.

"I can't walk so I can't go outside," he tricked. Astrid rolled her eyes and pulled him to his feet.

"Go, now! Have some fun, dig a hole or climb a tree just do something!" Astrid told him, walking him downstairs and out the door.

"Ma! Outside is boring!" Hunter shouted. Astrid stared at him with a smirk.

"Have fun Hunter," she said before closing the door. Hunter heaved a loud sigh and walked around, kicking the rocks under his feet.

"Hey buddy, what are the plans for today?" Hiccup sang as he landed with Toothless.

"I'm going to climb a tree!" Hunter replied to his dad in a whiny way. Hiccup chuckled.

"Have fun then," he told him. Hunter sighed again.

"Have fun Hunter," he mimicked in a high pitched voice. The young boy soon arrived just outside the forest and stared at it with awe and fright. It was such a big place and he had never been in the woods before.

"What are you doing?" a sweet voice called. Hunter jumped up in fright and fell on his bottom. He looked up to see a sweet little girl with shoulder length brown hair and freckles across her nose.

"Oh, hi Ruth," he replied with a nervous laugh. The girl reached out her hand and helped him to his feet.

"Are you going into the woods?" she questioned with an eye brow raised. Hunter nodded.

"Yeah, my mother made me. She says I don't go out enough," he whined. Ruth smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Well let's go then," she said and pulled him towards the forest. Hunter hesitated and withdrew from her grasp.

"Nah ha, I'm not going in there!" he snapped. Ruth laughed at him.

"Aw, I didn't know Hunter; the son of the dragon rider was scared of the forest," she teased. Hunter gave her a death glare and took her by the wrist and pulled her behind him surprising his friend. "Wait I thought you were scared?" Hunter turned to face her.

"Well I'm just going to have to face it," he replied.

* * *

The two walked through the forest, arms linked together, both children frightened.

"Why didn't you get Cliff to come with you, he's been in the forest before and he knows his way around," Ruth asked with a trembling voice. Hunter held her arm closer with fear.

"But he always goes with his dad, not by himself," he replied. Ruth shuddered as the trees creaked.

"C-Can we go back now?" she stuttered. Hunter shook his head.

"No, why don't we try to have some fun, bet I can climb that tree," he tested.

"Bet you can't," Ruth taunted in a happier way. Hunter blew a raspberry at her and mounted the tree mighty branches.

"The view looks amazing from up here!" the boy shouted.

"SQUAWK! SQUAWK!" a loud cry rang through the tree tops, making Hunter fall to the ground.

"What in Thor's name was that?" Ruth asked as she ran towards Hunter. The boy stood and looked around.

"I don't know? But it came from here!" he said before sprinting to the bushes, pulling them back and revealing a small terrible terror yelping in pain.

"It's a dragon," Ruth whispered going to pick it up but having it screech in her face and making her fall back. Hunter pulled out a piece of bread from his pocket and fed it to the dragon, it cooing with delight.

"What happened to you?" Hunter asked the creature, scooping it up in his arms.

"We have to take him to your dad Hunter, his wing looks broken," Ruth urged and led him back to the village before he could get a word in.

* * *

The two small children rushed the tiny dragon back to the Haddock house to see Hiccup. Ruth quietly opened the door and allowed Hunter in first, him resting the dragon on the table in front of his father.

"What's this?" Hiccup asked his son. Hunter gave a blank expression before he spoke.

"His wing is broken, can I keep him as well?" he replied. Hiccup chuckled to himself.

"Well you were bound to get a dragon sooner or later, but we'll have to treat his wing first, I'll go get some stuff. You make sure that he stays comfortable," Hiccup told him as he left to get supplies. Hunter and Ruth sat at the table and admired the dragon.

"So what are you going to name him?" Ruth asked. Hunter stared at him and smiled.

"Nuff Nuff."

**A/N: Sorry it's short but it's only a one-shot and there will be more to come. I will take requests but they won't all be about Hunter, the next one will be about someone else. **


	2. The tangles of blonde hair

**A/N: I'm back with another cute one-shot about a different family so yeah, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

Hair is a natural thing. No one really knows what it's for. Maybe it's to keep you warm or maybe it's like camouflage but there is one thing known about hair, it tangles very easily.

Rebel Jorgenson had a beautiful head of golden blonde hair…on a good day but most of the time it was messy and thick. It just couldn't be tamed.

"Rebel would you please sit still, the brush is stuck in your hair," Ruffnut the fierce blonde Viking growled between clenched teeth. Her daughter struggled in the chair in front of her and howled in pain as her mother yanked out the brush along with a big clump of hair.

"MUM! BE CAREFUL!" Rebel shouted placing her hand where the pain struck.

"Sorry, it was an accident," Ruffnut replied, kissing the spot better. Snotlout laughed at the two bickering.

"Ruffnut are you trying to make that girl into a dragon? Because ripping her hair out and making her yell like that will do it," Snotlout teased. Ruffnut gave a death glare and threw the brush towards him.

"Then you brush it!" Ruffnut snapped. Snotlout only smirked at his wife and bent down to his daughter's level.

"Do you want daddy to fix your hair?" he asked. Rebel gave a little sniffle and nodded. Snotlout smiled and started to brush. He started off okay but the brush started to stick as it was pulled through.

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" Rebel whined like a dying cat.

"I got it under control, its fine!" Snotlout said trying to pull the brush out but failing horribly.

"Daddy, you're hurting me!" Rebel told him. Snotlout gave up and left the brush in her hair with defeat.

"Rebel you hair is wild!" Snotlout complained. Cliff who was sitting at the table rolled his eyes at his parents.

"Let me do it," the small boy said as he walked behind his sister and removed the brush with ease, gliding it through her and getting all the knots without complaints from her.

"Wow! He actually did it," Ruffnut gasped with amazement. Rebel looked at herself in the hand mirror and ran her fingers through her now perfect golden hair.

"Thanks Cliff," she sang to her twin before skipping outside to play in the village. Cliff ignored her comment and followed her, leaving both Ruffnut and Snotlout with baffled expressions.

"That was interesting," Snotlout said. Ruffnut could only nod. Who knew twins could be nice to each other.

**A/N: Sorry that this is very short but these one-shots will vary in length. I will take requests from you guys I need them. **


	3. The art of breaking and entering

**A/N: Here is another funny little one-shot for you veggie mites. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

Everyone in the world knows that boys each have a massive ego. They like to make every little thing bigger than it should be and they like to compete about it. Vikings are no exception to this.

Cliff and Hunter were peacefully sitting in the great hall. Well not entirely, the boys were playing a weird hand slapping game, giggling at each other when their hands became red. Tuffnut was sitting at the table across from them, observing the two with a smile until an idea popped in his head.

"Hey, Heather do you want to have a bit of fun?" Tuffnut asked leaning on the table. Heather placed her cup down and raised an eye brow.

"What kind of fun?" she questioned carefully. Tuffnut smirked at her and whisper his idea, Heather's lips growing into a grin with each word.

The boys had finally stopped their game and rested their hands on the table, both admiring the bruises and arguing who's were bigger. Both boys were so wrapped up in their own little world that they fail to notice Tuffnut was right behind them until he jumped on the table with a shout.

"Ahoy ye scallywags, I be Capn' Thorston and I be lookn' for a new crew! You boys wouldn't happen to be interested in joining me would you?" Tuffnut asked imitating a pirate. The boys giggled at his antics.

"We know it's you Uncle Tuff! You're not a pirate!" Cliff sang between laughs. Tuffnut shook his head with a wide grin.

"Who is this 'Uncle Tuff'? I have never heard of him in my life although he must be very brave!" Tuffnut joked. The two six year olds could not stop laughing.

"What's this landlubber be doing here with my new crew?" Heather shouted with a smirk from across the room, also standing on a table. Tuffnut chuckled over dramatically and withdrew his sword, the two boys staring at it with awe.

"Well if it isn't my worst enemy, Capn' Flog'Em. These boys aren't your crew, they're mine and you'll have to go through me to get them!" Tuffnut yelled with enthusiasm. Heather cackled and leapt from the table running towards Tuffnut and clashing her sword with his, both Vikings performing a full on brawl that was pretty much stylised.

Heather kicked Tuffnut in the stomach, sending him flying to the wall. Tuffnut groaned and howled in agony, blowing it out of proportion for his little audience.

"Ah-ha, I win! Well boys if this joker causes you anymore trouble just let me now and I'll beat him up!" Heather said before retreating, Tuffnut pretending to limp behind her. Both Hunter and Cliff sat in silence occasionally giggling after seeing the events that just occurred.

"Your uncle is so cool," Hunter said with admiration. Cliff nodded and smiled at his friend.

"I know he's the best and he has the coolest stuff from all of his adventures that he went on with Aunty Heather!" Cliff replied. Hunter sighed with a smile.

"Do you think we could go on an adventure?" he questioned with an arched eye brow. Cliff thought for a moment.

"Nah, our parents will never let us, they're not cool like Uncle Tuff," Cliff said as he rested his head on the table. Hunter lifted his head up and an idea popped in his brain.

"We could just tell people we did go on an adventure!" Hunter suggested. Cliff smiled a mischievous smile and stood to his feet.

"That's brilliant Hunter, c'mon we will need some people to test our stories on first," Cliff shouted and grabbed Hunters hand, dragging him behind.

The two boys arrived at one of the far tables and saw Ruth and Rebel chatting and giggling like a pair of twits. The boys smirked at each other knowing they found their first target.

"Hi girls, we have a secret," Hunter said with pride only to receive a hit on the arm from Cliff.

"Oh do you now?" Ruth replied in a taunting manner. Cliff rolled his eyes at her.

"Yes we did, but we're not gonna tell you about it because it's our secret!" Cliff told the girls before blowing a raspberry at them. The girls laughed harder at them.

"Sure you did Cliffy, but where's your proof? You can't go on an adventure and not get something cool out of it," Rebel said to her twin. Hunter and Cliff looked at each other.

"Didn't think of that Cliff," Hunter said. Cliff shook his head and the two boys left the hall with defeat, the girls giggling loudly behind them.

"Nice try boys," Ruth called out before they started cackling again.

* * *

Cliff stomped his way around the village in a huff, Hunter was right beside him, ignoring his grumpy mood.

"Where are we gonna get something cool?" Hunter asked breaking the silence between them. Cliff rolled his eyes at the boy.

"I don't know Hunter? That is a big problem we have here!" the light brown haired boy snapped. Hunter thought for a moment and looked at his friend.

"We could always ask Tuffnut to borrow something of his," Hunter suggested. Cliff smile wickedly with excitement and looked to his uncle's house.

"Or we could just help ourselves," Cliff said as he dashed to the window and looked through it. Hunter became nervous and pulled him away only to be pulled back near the window where he stared through it with awe.

"Oh. My. God! This is so amazing!" Hunter breathed. Cliff smiled to himself and opened the window, climbing in with ease. Hunter was shocked. "We can't just go in there! Your uncle will kill us! Our parents will kill us!" he shouted. Cliff placed a hand over his mouth.

"Zip it, I wasn't planning on getting caught! Now get your butt in here!" Cliff hissed pulling him through the window. The boys both landed with a thump on the floor, Hunter on top of Cliff. "Get off me!" he shouted. Hunter rolled his eyes but complied.

The boys were amazed by all of the items in the room. Everywhere they looked there was something that must have been of great value.

"Wow, let's find a sword like Tuffnut's before he comes back!" Hunter suggested rummaging around the house and retrieving a sword.

"And what are you two doing?" a female voice sang. The boys jumped in surprise and saw Rebel and Ruth standing near the window.

"Ah-we-uh-um-uh, we're stealing a sword from Tuffnut so we can say we went on lots of adventures!" Hunter yelled in one breath. Cliff face palmed himself.

"We're borrowing, Uncle Tuff wouldn't mind I'm sure," Cliff said. The girls looked at each other and shook their heads.

"That's stealing!" they cried in unison. Cliff groaned and snatched the sword from Hunter's hands. But at that unfortunate moment the front door opened wide and Tuffnut stood from the other side with a confused look on his face.

"Busted!" Rebel shouted before running off with Ruth leaving the two both at the crime scene. Tuffnut reached out his hand for the sword which Cliff quickly handed over and placed it back in its original home without saying a single word.

"Sorry Uncle Tuff," Cliff said and nudged Hunter to do the same.

"Oh yeah, sorry Tuffnut," Hunter followed. Tuffnut stared at the boys and chuckled to himself.

"It's alright, I won't tell your parents. I used to do the same thing when I was a kid," he said. Know it was the boys turn to be confused. "Go on, off you go," Tuffnut told the boys and gestured them outside.

Hunter and Cliff made their way back into the village still baffled from what happened earlier.

"Well we may have not gotten anything but at least we went on an adventure," Hunter cheered punching Cliff on the arm.

"Yeah I guess we did, be we'll have to alter the story," Cliff replied returning the punch. The two boys laughed at the joke and ran to tell the girls of how they escaped.

**A/N: That was funny. If you guys have any ideas for me I will take them.**


	4. Love struck

**A/N: Here is a romantic little one-shot for all the people who like romance. But I will warn you it is about my OC Evalyn. Don't worry she is not Mary-sue, I think and yes the little kids will be in this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

In Berk new things are much appreciated. It's a chance to get some excitement in a life that is mostly boring, well only when there is nothing to do.

It was that time again, the time when trader Johann came to Berk with everything from weapons to food to jewellery. You name it, Johann had everything.

Evalyn was stuck babysitting the children today and she thought this to be a very, very, very bad idea considering Ruffnut told her that she couldn't be trusted with kids, in a joking way of course but Evalyn took her words more seriously than intended.

"Evalyn, hurry your big fat butt! I don't want to miss out!" Cliff shouted as he and his friends ran to the trading boat with excitement. The nineteen year old rolled her eyes at the littlies.

"My butt is not big and fat," the ginger mumbled to herself. The four children rummaged through all the boxes and barrels of the ship in the hopes of finding a treasure to keep. Evalyn just sat on one of the barrels watching them in boredom, waiting for them to finish when trader Johann approached her.

"Evalyn! How is my favourite nutcase?" the man sang with a wide grin. Evalyn heaved a loud and obnoxious sigh.

"I'm waiting for the small children to buy their crap that they'll only use once before they break it," she replied with a flat tone. Johann laughed at her.

"Evalyn my girl, I have something for everyone here including you. There's someone who I'd like you to meet," Johann informed her with a grin.

"Well thanks Johann but I highly doubt that this person will be someone who I'd want to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," Evalyn said but didn't finish her last word as she saw a very handsome man walk up on deck. The gingers jaw dropped to the floor as the man came closer.

"A pleaser to meet you Miss, you have a little something on your face," he informed her with an attractive accident. Evalyn came out of her daze and wiped away the drool that was near her mouth.

"Evalyn this is my new assistant, Cruz. Cruz this is Evalyn the young lass I've been telling you about," Johann said, introducing one another.

"H-Hi Cruz," Evalyn stuttered in a dreamy way. Cruz shook her hand and Evalyn melted at his touch.

"I'm glad we could finally talk," Cruz said to the lovesick girl and pulled his hand back only to have it held tighter by her. "Um can I have my hand back now?" Evalyn released his hand and her cheeks turned scarlet.

"Oh sorry," she replied. Cruz chuckled at her and sat down in front.

"Quite alright, I don't mind pretty girls taking my hand," Cruz said with a flirtatious smile. Evalyn blushed more. "You know our boat almost got devoured by a whale!" he boasted.

"Really?" Evalyn asked with amazement. Cruz nodded.

"Yes but I stopped it!" he gloated more. Ruth who was overhearing the conversation spoke up.

"That is impossible, whales do not eat boats!" she said in a knowing manner.

"Shut up Ruth, the grown-ups are talking," Evalyn snapped at the five year old.

"Your sister?" Cruz asked. Evalyn threw her head back and laughed.

"No I'm just babysitting them," she replied. Cruz smiled.

"I must go now; I have much work to do. Goodbye Evalyn," he said with a charming voice and kissed her on the hand.

"Will I see you again?" Evalyn questioned as he walked back below deck. Cruz stopped and winked at her.

"Only if you want too gorgeous," he sang before retreating. Evalyn smiled to herself with a dreamy look.

"Evalyn, we're done know," Hunter called waving a hand in front of her. Evalyn shook her head and looked to the kids.

"Right home time," she said just remembering. The children skipped off the boat and towards their homes with glee. Evalyn stared back at the ship with admiration and sighed with content.

The ginger waltzed through the door allowing Cliff and Rebel to enter first and she smiled at Ruffnut.

"Alright what have you done and is anybody dead?" Ruffnut questioned her from her weird behaviour.

"Ruffnut, I think I'm in love!"

**A/N: I know it's short again but Evalyn's romance will continue throughout the story with some other stories in between. I need ideas so please send them in.**


	5. It's time you knew

**A/N: This is not going to be as funny as my other stories so yeah just saying.**

There some things in life you have to face, even when you don't want to. It can be very confronting and scary but has to be done. You don't know what these things will bring to you though. They can utterly destroy you or they can define you.

Hunter was sitting in the fields playing with his new dragon, Nuff Nuff, completely minding his own business when his alone time was interrupted by two giggling girls joining him on the grass.

"Hi girls," Hunter said with a flat tone, not really wanting to be in their company. Rebel leaned closer to him and snatched Nuff Nuff from his hands.

"Aw, your new dragon is so cute! What ya name him?" she asked patting the dragon. Hunter rolled his eyes and grabbed the small creature back.

"His name is Nuff Nuff and he doesn't like strangers!" he hissed at the blonde.

"Yikes! Looks like someone is a little touchy today," Rebel said to Ruth receiving a laugh from her in return. Hunter stood to his feet, fed up with their behaviour.

"Hunter, where are you going?" Ruth called out to him. Hunter turned on his heel and shouted back to them.

"Anywhere, as long as it's away from you!" he yelled. Rebel stood placing her hands on her hips.

"Stay, I promise I won't touch your dragon! I'll just look at him!" she called out. Hunter thought about it.

"Promise?" he said coming closer. Rebel edged her hand behind her back and crossed her fingers.

"I promise!" she replied with an over dramatic voice. Hunter glared at her, not trusting her words but shrugged it off; she was a Jorgenson after all.

"Whatever," he sighed as he took a seat between them. The three sat in an awkward silence staring at the sky, watching the entire dragon rider saw through the air when Ruth spoke up.

"Look, it's your dad Hunter," Ruth sang as she pointed towards the sky. Hunter followed her finger and saw the black Night Fury performing barrel roll with his rider controlling his tail fin.

"Yeah, that's him," Hunter said flatly and lied his head down on the grass.

"Wow I wish my dad was as cool as yours," Rebel breathed. Ruth nodded in agreement.

"Me too, all my dad does is write stuff in the book of dragons which your dad tells him to write," Ruth replied as she looked to Hunter. The six year old ignored their comments and raised Nuff Nuff above his head, making funny faces at him and the dragon mimicking the expressions. Hunter giggled at the dragons antics and gave him a cuddle.

Ruth started to become curious and looked back and forth between Hiccup and Hunter. She raised and eye brow as she had a light bulb moment.

"Hunter, look at me," she commanded. Hunter turned his head to face her.

"Yes Ruthy Toothy," he replied using her very embarrassing nick name. Ruth scoffed at him before she spoke.

"You don't look like your dad," she informed him carelessly as she lay down. Hunter sat up with a jolt.

"What do you mean?" he questioned with haste. Rebel sat up as well.

"Yeah, how does he look different?" Rebel asked. Ruth sighed knowing she had a lot of explaining to do.

"Okay, let's look at this logically." The two groaned. "Hiccup has pale skin, green eyes and light brown hair," she said.

"So what, we know that!" Hunter growled.

"Let me finish! Now you Hunter have tanned skin, brown eyes and black hair," she informed. Hunter and Rebel looked at one another confused. Ruth moaned. "You two look completely different!" she screamed.

"Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh," the other two Vikings said in unison.

"So you think I'm…adopted?" Hunter questioned. Ruth smirked at them.

"We can find out. We'll do a blood test," she suggested. Rebel and Hunter raised their brows.

"How?" Rebel asked. Ruth gave an evil grin.

"All we have to do is take a little blood from you, Hunter and your dad. Then we let a terrible terror drink it and it will tell us if it is the same, simple as!" Hunter's jaw dropped.

"Just one big problem with that Ruth, that is impossible to do!" Hunter snapped as he stood up. Ruth rolled her eyes at him.

"Then you think of something Haddock!" Hunter groaned at her and started to walk away.

"I'll ask Ma, she'll tell me!" he yelled over his shoulder. Rebel had a sudden realisation.

"Oh my God. But your mother's blonde!" she shouted back. Hunter shook his he and retreated to his home.

* * *

Hunter arrived home and saw no one was there. The house was utterly empty with only the embers in the fire place slightly burning. There was a small note on the table which was from Astrid saying she went out flying with Stormfly.

"Great, now I have to wait!" Hunter grumbled to himself. Nuff Nuff flew out of his arms and landed on the table, curling up and falling asleep. Hunter sighed and flopped down on the ground. He really hoped he wasn't adopted but all the facts were right there, the physical differences between him and his family. After a few minutes of waiting, Hiccup and Astrid finally arrived to find their son staring aimlessly at the ceiling.

"Hunter, are you alright?" Hiccup asked as he walked up to him and bent down to his level. Hunter blinked at him and took a deep breath.

"Am I adopted?" he questioned. Hiccup looked over to Astrid and gave a sad expression, which she also returned.

"Uh, Hunter come sit down," Hiccup said as he led his son to the arm chair. Astrid and Hiccup bent down in front of him.

"Hunter it's time you knew," Astrid said as she took his hand. "Sometimes things in life don't work out but we find ways to fix them." Hunter nodded, still not understanding what his mother was saying. "Well I couldn't have children but we were lucky to find you because now you're our family, do you understand what I'm saying Hunter?" Astrid asked. Hunter shook his head.

"You are adopted, but we still love you all the same," Hiccup said as he ruffled his son's hair. Hunter's eyes started to water and he sniffled.

"Can I just go to my room," he asked with a sob. His parents nodded and the boy scurried upstairs and hid under his covers before crying his little heart out.

Hiccup and Astrid heard him from his room and both felt terrible.

"He was too young Hiccup we should have just waited until he was older to tell him," Astrid whispered.

"He asked us, what was I supposed to do, lie to his face. He had to find out sooner or later," Hiccup replied placing an arm around his wife. As the two settled down from the little ordeal Cliff popped his head through the door.

"Is Hunter home?" he sang. Hiccup nodded and pointed upstairs. Cliff smiled back a waltzed his way up to Hunter's room only to hear the sobbing of the boy.

"Go away Cliff, I know it's you and I don't care," he wailed. Cliff ignored his comment and sat on the bed, pulling away the covers.

"What happened buddy?" Cliff questioned with a kind tone. Hunter sniffled.

"I'm adopted," he whispered. Cliff opened his arms to him and embraced him in a brotherly hug, Hunter crying all the while.

**A/N: Okay that was a little deep. Updates for this will be slow now because I have to go back to school and I hate it.**


	6. The birds and the bees

**A/N: I would like to thank StorSpeaker and Ted R for reading my stories, and Ted hunters' dragon is a terrible terror, so yeah enjoy this very funny story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

When most children are young their parents tell them a story, the story is about how they were brought into this world. Other children guess on their own and ask the questions for themselves. But what if you never were told? What if you were nineteen and still as naïve as a child? Well this stuff happens for people like Evalyn. The girl was madly in love and still didn't know how it happened.

The girl in question was peacefully sitting in the corner carving the words 'Evalyn and Cruz' in the wood of the wall of the house driving Ruffnut insane.

"Evalyn other people have to live her too you know," Ruffnut snapped from the arm chair she was sitting in. Evalyn scoffed at her and continued to carve. "Stop destroying my house!" Ruffnut yelled.

"I'm making it look better Ruff," the ginger retorted with a sighed voice and a dreamy look in her eyes. Ruffnut rose from her seat and marched over to the young lass.

"Cruz? Is that the name of your boyfriend?" the blonde questioned. Evalyn rolled her eyes.

"Yes but he's not entirely my boyfriend, in fact I hardly know him but you should see him, he's gorgeous!" Evalyn exclaimed with enthusiasm. Ruffnut slightly gagged and sat back down before Cliff bounced his way loudly down the stairs.

"Hey Ma, did you know Hunter's adopted?" Cliff asked his mother. Ruffnut nodded in a non-caring way.

"Yeah I did. Why, did he find out or something?" she replied leaning forward in her chair.

"Yes, he's very upset about it," Cliff told her. Ruffnut smiled at him.

"Why don't you go cheer him up then, that would lift his sprits," Ruffnut suggested. Cliff smiled back and bounced out the door.

"Thanks Mum!" he shouted as he left. Evalyn giggled to herself as she continued to carve, grabbing Ruffnut's attention.

"What's so funny?" Ruffnut asked in an annoyed tone. Evalyn groaned at her with aggravation.

"Why should Hunter care if he's adopted? Hiccup and Astrid are still his parents, they still got him the same way you got the twins and how Fishlegs and Dalia got Ruth," Evalyn said with a proud voice. Ruffnut raised an eye brow and smirked.

"Evalyn did your grandfather ever tell you how babies are born?" she questioned feeling quite amused. Evalyn laughed at her uncontrollably.

"He was a creepy old guy that always made me do his work, he told me nothing!" she scoffed. "Why do you ask? Are you gonna tell me?" Ruffnut leaned casually back in her chair.

"I think I'll get Snotlout to tell you about the birds and the bees Ev," Ruffnut told the girl evilly. Evalyn only became confused by her words and didn't take them much to heart; she decided to wait for Snotlout so she could bombard him with questions when he arrived home.

Hours had passed and Ruffnut had left the house leaving Evalyn to destroy the walls more. Snotlout finally arrived and was surprised to see an entire wall carved up with love notes that the ginger had written. The minute he entered Evalyn shot her head up and smile wickedly, ready to ask the questions she wanted answers for.

"Snotty, I wanted to ask you something. What's the story with the birds and the bees?" Snotlout stopped in his tracks and stared at the girl.

"I just remembered that I have something very important to do," he lied to her. Evalyn gave her best puppy dog eyes knowing he would crack. Snotlout sighed. "Alright, but just brace yourself," he told her.

"It can't be that bad Snotty," she said with a grin. Snotlout smirked.

"Okay here goes nothing. You see there are these birds and there are these bees and the birds…um they bring the bees some special flowers that the bees eat and the uh make honey out of it. So we Vikings take this special honey and well the women of the tribe eat it and it makes a baby in their stomach. Then when it's time for the baby to come out…the baby will…appear in its bed come morning." Evalyn nodded taking it all in. Snotlout grinned with himself, proud that his lie worked. "And that's how babies are born," he said confidently. Evalyn raised an eye brow.

"Okay so what does adopted mean?" she questioned naively.

"Well Astrid never ate that honey and never had Hunter in her stomach, Hiccup found him in the forest and they kept him because they're nice people," Snotlout informed her. Evalyn smiled and nodded before getting up.

"Oh right I get it now, thank you Snotty," she sang before running out the door and into the village with glee. Snotlout heaved a sigh of relief.

"That was tough," he whined.

* * *

Evalyn soon found Ruffnut near the forge, her bow in hand trying to attach a new string to it after a hunting trip went wrong last week causing the blonde to have a fit over her precious heirloom breaking.

"Did Snotlout tell you about the way children are born?" Ruffnut asked, struggle to tie the string to her weapon. Evalyn gleamed at her.

"He sure did, babies are made from honey," she replied proudly. Ruffnut's eyes widened by her words, after all it wasn't everyday someone told you babies were made from honey.

"W-What?!" Ruffnut shouted in disbelief. Evalyn laughed at her.

"Yes I know it is a very hard concept to understand but I will tell you and you too will know the way for life," the ginger said in an attempt to sound wise. Ruffnut scoffed at her.

"Oh your poor thing, come here I'll tell you the real story," Ruffnut said with sympathy as she sat the girl down and began to tell her the story of life. About five minutes later Evalyn looked like she was about to vomit.

"Is that really how it happens?" she questioned with a yell. Ruffnut nodded with a laugh.

"Yes it's creepy but true," the blonde replied. Evalyn stood and started to walk away, shuddering all the while before bumping into Ruth and Rebel.

"You two are so sick, you were made a disgusting way," she whispered to them very grossed out. The two girls only shrugged it off and ignored her. They were just about to leave when Evalyn stopped them and smiled.

"Do you girls know the story of the birds and the bees?"

**A/N: Ha, ha, ha, that was funny. Sorry if Evalyn is a little crazy but she is a weird one. There will be little more about Hunter being adopted but he will face other things in life and I would like more ideas for him so if you guys have any that would be great.**


	7. Father and son

**A/N: Sorry that the update took so long I have just had writers block but I successfully passed rehab, ha, ha jokes there's no such thing as rehab for writers block. Okay this one will have Hiccup in it quite a bit because I know that StorSpeaker doesn't like Snotlout that much and that's cool so here is a cute story. I want to thank theforgetfulalchemist for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

Hunter, for once was up early in the morning, although he still wasn't doing much. The boy lay in his bed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling and stroking Nuff Nuff who lay in his bed beside him. Hunter's eyes were red and puffy from crying. For the past two days the dragon rider's son stayed in his room and only emerged come meal times and when nature called. He wouldn't speak to his parents, just sat soundless while in their presence allowing them to have a conversation around him, both occasionally asking him questions only to receive the silent treatment. Hiccup quietly peeped into his son's room and smiled sadly.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" Hiccup chirped as he stepped into the room. Hunter turned his head, a blank expression on his face.

"Fine Dad I'm just…down," Hunter replied with gloom in his voice. Hiccup sighed and sat down next to his son on the bed. Hunter did not look his way nor did he speak another word, he just lie in his bed.

"Why don't you do something fun today, I'll take you for a ride on Toothless. Just you and me, father and son what do you say?" the dragon rider beamed. Hunter stared at his dad.

"Do I have a choice?" Hunter said melodically. Hiccup shook his head with a small smile before pulling his boy up out of bed.

"No you don't, hurry up and say goodbye to your mother before we leave," Hiccup cheered as he sped down the stairs to get Toothless. Hunter trotted behind him in a dreary fashion. Hiccup kissed Astrid goodbye before he left, gesturing Hunter to follow. The young boy collapsed his shoulders and trotted after him.

"Bye Mum," he mumbled walking out the door. Astrid looked to him and smiled, giving a small wave. Hunter sighed and returned the smile before his dad dragged him outside and mounted him on Toothless.

"Cheer up Hunter, I want to show you something," Hiccup sang as he ruffled Hunter's hair. Toothless cooed happily and stretched his wings to take flight. Hunter tightened his grip on the saddle as the black Night Fury shot up into the clouds, the wind blowing in the Vikings hair.

Hunter gave a slight laugh, the first one in days. Hiccup smiled to himself seeing his son actually enjoying the ride. Toothless soon landed at the destination and allowed them to dismount. Hunter looked around, observing the scenery around him. He and his father stood in a large clearing with huge trees and a crystal blue lake running through the land.

"Dad where are we?" Hunter asked tugging onto his pant leg. Hiccup looked down to his son.

"This…is where I found you," Hiccup replied. Hunter's eyes started to water and he continued to stare at his surroundings.

"Why did she leave? Why didn't my mother want me?" the small boy sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks. Hiccup bent down to his level and pulled him into a hug.

"I don't know why she left you but I do know one thing, we gave you a home and people to love you and that's what counts," Hiccup said to his crying son. Hunter nodded and stared at his dad.

"But I have different blood," the boy replied grimly. Hiccup smiled at him and wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"Just because you're adopted doesn't mean you're not my son because you are and we are you family," Hunter hugged his dad tighter and cried harder. They stayed in the clearing for quite some time, just father and son.

**A/N: Okay that was cute-ish. I need ideas so please tell me; I have given you plenty of Hunter stuff. **


	8. Finding your way

**A/N: Alright new chapter, I'm feeling inspired because of the second movie. I don't know why. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

Ruth was sitting on the floor in her home as quiet as a mouse. Her mother and father sat next to her in their arm chairs, both too wrapped up in reading the books in front of them to have a conversation with each other. Ruth sighed aloud in the hopes to grab their attention but all she got in return was them simultaneously turning the page of their books. Ruth looked to her dad, Fishlegs and coughed. He didn't move, only to remain his expression of thought. She looked to her mother, Dalia and saw the exact same face. Both were so concentrated on reading. Ruth rested her hand on her chin and smirked; she had an idea.

"Dad, can I get a dragon?" she asked. Fishlegs placed his book on his lap.

"Of course you can sweetheart, what type do you want to train?" her father replied kindly. Ruth smiled a toothy grin.

"A Monstrous Nightmare!" the girl beamed. Dalia shot her head up and adjusted her glasses.

"A M-Monstrous Nightmare? You want one of those?" Dalia questioned her daughter. Ruth smiled a crazy smile and nodded excitedly.

"Why do you get a different dragon, like a gronkle? They're not the slightest bit…angry," Fishlegs suggested. Ruth dropped her smile.

"Why do I have to get a gronkle? You guys already have one!" she whined. Dalia raised an eye brow.

"Don't you want to be like us?" she questioned. Ruth gave an apologetic look.

"No it's not that, I just want be…,"

"Different?" Fishlegs finished. Ruth nodded.

"Yes sort of. I can't do the things you do. I can't read maps and I can't memorize dragons. So what can I do?" Ruth cried with emotion. Her parents looked at her with sympathy.

"Ruthy, I…I know how you feel but that is something you find out as you grow, what your purpose is. You can get a Monstrous Nightmare if you want that is your decision but if you don't know what you want to do with your life…then that's just something you have to discover for yourself," Fishlegs said to the five year old. Dalia nodded, agreeing with her husband.

"Okay but I wasn't so worried about what I want to be," Ruth replied. Her parents looked to one another with puzzlement.

"Oh, okay," Fishlegs said and he and Dalia went back to reading. Ruth slouched her shoulders in sadness.

"I'm worried about being neglected," she mumbled.

"What was that?" they asked in unison. Ruth shook her head and stood.

"Nothing," she replied and left. Ruth trudged her way around the village feeling angry and hurt. A few tears ran down her cheeks but she wiped them away furiously. The girl made a sudden stop and flopped on the ground. She looked to the sky and once again saw Hiccup riding Toothless, performing the most incredible tricks only he could do.

"You have not limitations Hiccup and yet you still have never travelled away from here," the brunette sighed to herself. She saw Hunter from afar admiring his father's aerobatics, smiling and cheering him on. Ruth was happy to see his sprits lifted again she just wished she could feel the same way.

"Are you alright lass?" a strong voice asked. Ruth scooted around and was met by Gobber's grinning face.

"I'm okay, just family business and all," the girl replied shyly. Gobber smiled at her with kindness.

"Look it's not my place to ask questions but you're unhappy and I can see that clear as day," Gobber said. Ruth dropped her head.

"I don't have a purpose," she mumbled back. "And I feel alone." Gobber patted her head with his hook hand and allowed her to enter the forge.

"You know lass; the forge is a great way to find what you're lookin' for. It helped me and it helped Hiccup too," the buff man sang. Ruth gave a confused expression.

"But it's just a forge. A place to build and make things!" she replied. Gobber shook his head.

"Aye a place to build and make things but not just weapons, dreams are made here. People discover who they really are and what their purpose is." Ruth gleamed at him.

"Can I work here?" she asked in a bare whisper. Gobber chuckled at her.

"Why not, after all I've been needin' a new apprentice for years," he cheered. Ruth gave a squeal of delight and dashed back home to tell her parents the good news.

"Mum! Dad! I get to work at the forge!" she cried. Fishlegs looked to Dalia who gave a grin.

"Well I did tell her to find a purpose," Fishlegs said with an awkward smile. "Do you want to tell us about it Ruth? We would love to hear it." the girl smiled to her father and sat on his lap. Guess finding a purpose can help.

**A/N: Okay that was…I don't know what it was. SEND IN IDEAS! I NEED THEM! If you send ideas I will update quicker. ;^)**


	9. Playing pretend

**A/N: Thank you to the people who reviewed and gave me ideas I will use both of them it's just that this chapter will lead on to one of them, see if you can guess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

A big part in childhood is playing. Whether it is with toys or chasing games it is always fun. But the best kind is pretend playing. You can be whoever you want and go on as many adventures you can think of. And the two little twins are no exception to this.

Cliff and Rebel were rather bored, well wouldn't you be if you were just watching your uncle and aunt organising dull grown up stuff. Tuffnut and Heather quickly paced around on the deck of their ship cataloguing and gathering supplies while the twins followed their steps with their heads turning, both sitting on the edge of the boat.

"Twelve bags of grain?" Heather called.

"Check!"

"Seven barrels of water?"

"Yep, got that!"

"Twenty boxes of salted meat?"

"Got it!" Tuffnut shouted. Heather slammed her book shut done with the marking and smiled up at him.

"Great we have everything!" the brunette cheered. Tuffnut looked at her with disbelief.

"But…what about the rum?" he cried. Heather rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Tuff you don't need it, that stuff isn't really needed," she replied. Tuffnut sighed and dropped his shoulders.

"Why is the rum always gone," he whined in a whisper receiving a giggle from the two children.

"Uncle Tuff rum makes you walk silly," Cliff laughed. Tuffnut smiled at his nephew.

"Every good pirate drinks rum lad, just ask your aunt!" Tuffnut said, Heather shooting a death glare his way.

"But you're not pirates!" Rebel giggled sweetly, her hands over her mouth. Tuffnut withdrew his sword playfully and jumped towards them.

"I was a pirate! I was the best pirate to ever sail the seas!" he shouted with enthusiasm the two kids laughing all the harder. Heather rolled her eyes at her spouse and smirked.

"Yes we were pirates but you uncle wasn't the best, I was," she said rather confidently. Tuffnut mimicked her jokingly only to get a plank of wood thrown at his head, which luckily he dodged.

"Uncle Tuff, do you think we could be pirates too?" Cliff asked with a glint of hope in his eyes. Tuffnut grinned down at him.

"Well you can't be a pirate without these," he said as he presented two wooden swords. The twins stared at them in awe and slowly took them in hand.

"Thanks Uncle Tuff!" the two cheered in unison as they ran off to play with their new toys. Tuffnut laughed to himself.

"You kids go destroy stuff then!" he called after them. Heather sighed at him.

"Wow you are so responsible aren't you?" she taunted in a sarcastic voice.

"I just hope they don't kill anyone."

* * *

Cliff and Rebel ran all around the village duelling each other as they dodged the people passing by in the plaza.

"I'm gonna defeat you Rebel and remove Berk from your ugliness!" Cliff shouted as he wacked his sword towards his sister. Rebel laughed back at him and kicked his shin.

"I'm not ugly, you're the one who's ugly and I will rid Berk of you!" the girl shouted back. Cliff rolled his eyes at her and tripped her, the girl falling on her bottom. "Not fair Cliff! I'm telling Mum!"

"Mum's not here sis so deal with it," Cliff retorted and helped his sister to her feet.

"This isn't fun anymore. What do pirates even do?" Rebel whined and chucked her wooden sword to the ground.

"Well my dear sister pirates steal stuff, like treasure," Cliff informed her in a knowing voice. Rebel's lips twitched into a wicked smile. "Now what shall we steal?" the twins looked around the area and saw Hunter playing with his terrible terror.

"I think I found our first treasure, c'mon," Rebel giggled as she and Cliff ran up to the boy.

"Hey Hunter, what are you doing?" Cliff asked as Rebel snuck up behind and led the dragon away with a stale piece of bread in her pocket.

"Um hi Cliff, are you okay?" Hunter questioned. Cliff nodded hurriedly.

"I'm fine…I just came to say hi. Bye now!" he replied and quickly dashed away with Rebel leaving the boy before he noticed his dragon was gone.

"That was so fun, oh and so mean as well," Rebel panted, stroking Nuff Nuff in her arms.

"We're supposed to be mean, we're pirates remember?" Cliff laughed. "Now let's go take something of Ruth's! Where is she anyway?"

"She's at the forge," Rebel told him flatly. Cliff gave a mad grin and his sister joined in, both knowing just how fun the forge would be. The two ran with haste and could hear the sound of a hammer ringing threw the building. The twins poked their heads up and saw Ruth hammering a piece of metal.

"Go distract her Rebel and I'll go steal her hammer," Cliff informed her as he took Nuff Nuff in his arms. Rebel smiled evilly and made a stealthy retreat into the forge.

"Ruthy Toothy! How's my best friend in the whole world?" Rebel sang giving her a hug forcing her friend to put the hammer on the window sill. Cliff reached his hand and quickly snatched the tool way and gave a thumbs up through the window.

"I'm really good, working in the forge is really fun and-," Ruth was cut off.

"Hey that's great. Oh damn is that the time? I really have to gone now…somewhere other than here. Bye Ruth!" Rebel sped away and her and her brother ran to the woods before their friends found out about their pranks, too bad it didn't last long.

Just as they left Ruth; with her keen eye noticed her tool was missing.

"That's strange, I'm sure I felt it there before?" she noted to herself. Just as she finished her sentence Hunter came in with a rather concerned look.

"Nuff Nuff's gone; I don't know where he is? One minute I was talking to Cliff and he was with me and the next minute he disappeared!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Yeah same here, I put my hammer on the window sill and talked to Rebel, then when I turned around it was gone," Ruth told him. Then it clicked. "Wait you don't think that the twins?"

"I think they did," Hunter replied. "They're probably off hiding in the woods. I think it's time for revenge." Ruth gave a wicked grin and the children ventured into the forest.

* * *

It had been ages wondering in the woods and was starting to get dark. Hunter and Ruth could see no sign of the twins, both were starting to give up.

"They're not here Hunter," Ruth groaned. "I want to go home; my Mum's making her fish stew tonight and it's my favourite supper." Hunter rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm not going home without Nuff Nuff!" he snapped. As the two kept walking there was a rustle in the trees. "What was that?" Hunter whispered as Ruth clung to his arm.

"BOO!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" the children screamed only to see Cliff and Rebel laugh their heads off.

"Not funny!" Ruth shouted, pushing Cliff to the ground and retrieving her hammer.

"Yeah that was really mean guys," Hunter agreed as Nuff Nuff flew back to him.

"Oh lighten up, it was very funny!" Rebel giggled. Hunter and Ruth groaned at them.

"Let's just go home," Hunter suggested and started to walk off.

"Sounds good," Cliff agreed. "Just one problem though."

"What's that," the rest said together.

"Which way is home?"

**A/N: Oh no, the kids are lost. If you want to find out what will happen give me a review and ideas because I need them.**


	10. Lost

**A/N: Hi guys, thank you for the ideas I will use them, now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

It was dark, pitch black. It was so dark that you wouldn't be able to see your trembling hand in front of your face. And it wasn't the greatest time to be out in the middle of the forest with no light, no food and no way home.

"W-What are we gonna do? Which way is home? Help! Someone help!" Rebel panic and started to sob. Ruth pulled her into a hug to keep her calm.

"We'll be fine; we just have to stay here. Our parents will come find us when they realise we're not there," Hunter explained to the distressed girl.

"Have I e-ever told you that you're very level-headed in a crisis?" she questioned with a slight laugh but was still crying. Hunter smiled at her.

"Okay guys we have to start a fire for light and warmth, Nuff Nuff will light it," Hunter said as he gathered some sticks and placed them in a pile. "Now where is Nuff Nuff?" the four looked around.

"Great, we've lost out light source! Now what?" Cliff whined. Ruth rolled her eyes at him.

"I've got it under control," she casually said removing a piece of flint from her pocket and setting the sticks a flame. "There you see, we have fire," she proudly sang.

"Yay for Ruthy Toothy!" Rebel cheered and cuddled her. Cliff sat down with a huff.

"Whatever, I so could have done that," he moaned. Rebel hit him in the side of the head in annoyance before the two started a full on brawl.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Guys stop it!" Hunter shouted. The twins stopped immediately and stood to their feet. "We still have one important problem left."

"And what would that be?" Ruth questioned.

"Nuff Nuff is still missing!" he cried. "We have to go find him!"

"But what happened to staying put?" Cliff asked with slight worry.

"Well that rule should be ignored if the situation involves a small dragon, in this case it does," Hunter informed them. As he finished his sentence Nuff Nuff emerged from the trees and gave a loud squawk as if to tell the kids something.

"Nuff Nuff!" they all cried in unison. The small dragon gave one last squawk then fell off into the wilderness. The children ran after him, unaware to where he would lead them.

* * *

Hiccup was at the training dome. He had just finished a flight with Toothless and was about to head back home but Astrid beat him to it with a very concerned look.

"Astrid what's wrong?" Hiccup questioned nervously.

"It's Hunter. He's not home yet and I think he's in the forest. No one's seen him all day and the other children are missing too!" Astrid blurted out hurriedly. Hiccup's face paled.

"Do the others know?" he questioned. Astrid nodded with misty eyes.

"Yes, they have started to search. Hiccup what are we going to do? It's dark and it's just going to get colder and colder. What if they get hurt or meet a rouge dragon?" Astrid replied, starting to choke up. Hiccup placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Astrid it's okay, they're a smart bunch of kids. They know what's safe. C'mon let's go to the others and start looking." Hiccup walked Astrid out of the arena. "Toothless, c'mon bud. Let's go find Hunter."

Hiccup and Astrid soon met the others in a large clearing with only torches to light the way.

"Is there any sign of the kids?" Hiccup questioned. Fishlegs shook his head as Dalia sobbed in his arms.

"Only some foot prints but they don't go far, it's like they disappeared in thin air," Fishlegs informed. Snotlout scoffed at him.

"We're wasting time just standing around here you nerdy meat bag!" Snotlout growled throwing a few insults in the air.

"Calm down Snotlout, we'll-," Hiccup said but was cut short.

"No way I'm gonna calm down! Both of my kids are out there wondering if they'll find home! I am not gonna waste my time standing around here so if you guys want to find them then that's great but I'm not gonna wait around while you discuss what to do!" he barked before storming off.

"Don't mind him, he's just…worried," Ruffnut said with and apologetic look. Hiccup looked to Astrid.

"You go with the others; I'll take Toothless to get a bird's eye view," Hiccup said with a smile. Astrid only nodded. "Hey, we will find them. I promise." Hiccup hugged Astrid tightly before mounting on Toothless and taking off.

"I hope so," Astrid sighed to herself.

* * *

The four children ran aimlessly past the trees, the only thing that guided them was Nuff Nuff occasionally popping up threw the bushes and directing them with a squawk.

"R-Ruth, can I hold your hand?" Cliff asked in a scared voice. Ruth replied with a shaky nod and grabbed his hand. Hunter and Rebel followed, all four children hand in hand.

"Nuff Nuff, here boy, we want to go home. Dad will probably be here soon," Hunter sang, whistling once in a while, calling for his dragon. Nuff Nuff hovered a few metres from the kids and squawked one last time before flying into the darkness as if to take them somewhere.

The children ran after him, completely unaware of their surroundings. They came to a tight rock arch where the moon light poured from the other side. Hunter eagerly ran towards the dragon just inches away from him. He was reached out his hand, so close now. At that moment he vanished in front of his friends with a yelp.

"Hunter!" Rebel squealed. The three crouched down and saw the boy on a small ledge, trembling with fear.

"You okay buddy?" Cliff questioned with worry. Hunter raised his head.

"Yes, but I can't climb back up, it's too high," Hunter replied, his eyes starting to tear up.

"Climb down Hunter, we'll meet you there," Ruth said calmly. Hunter complied and scurried to the ground. The three who were left followed after him with many tears along the way from Rebel and soon were all together again.

"Where are we?" Ruth questioned still trying to calm a sobbing Rebel down.

"I-I don't know but it reminds me of something my dad told me about. Something to do with Toothless," Hunter replied. Cliff started to become nervous.

"Do you guys ever feel like something is following you?" he questioned. After he said that a dark shadow swooped in the sky scaring the children. They all huddled together in fear.

"Ah, what if it's the ghost of Fergus to get his revenge?" Rebel cried as she clutched her brother's arm.

"I doubt that. Ghost don't exist, it's probably Alvin the Treacherous come to kill us and get revenge on our families!" Ruth yelped scaring them all the more.

"Hunter? Is that you?" a voice asked from the shadows. The children opened their eyes and Hunter withdrew from his friends grip. In the shadows stood a male figure and a dragon with bright yellow eyes, piercing through the darkness.

"D-Dad? Toothless?" the figure walked closer to them revealing himself. "Dad!" Hunter cheered as he ran towards his father and embraced him in a hug.

"Hunter, I'm so glad you're safe. But what were you thinking?" Hiccup questioned with irritation in his voice.

"It was an accident Dad," Hunter replied. Hiccup could only smile at his son and ruffled his hair.

"Well you're safe and that's all that matters." Hiccup looked around and smiled contently. "I haven't been here in years," he whispered.

"You know this place?" Cliff questioned. Hiccup nodded.

"This is where I met Toothless, without this place Berk wouldn't be what it is now." The children stood silently as if the place was sacred. "Let's get you lot home, your parents are worried sick about you," Hiccup said breaking the silence, flying each one up to high ground.

* * *

After half an hour the small group finally arrived at the border to the village, each of their parents sitting with worried looks. Rebel got over excited to see her parents and bolted up to them.

"Mum! Dad!" she cried. Ruffnut looked up and she beamed opening her arms to her daughter.

"Rebel, where were you? I was so scared!" she said and hugged her tighter. Rebel started to cry more as Cliff walked up to them, Snotlout putting an arm on his son's shoulder. Fishlegs and Dalia suffocated Ruth with hugs which she returned with happiness. Astrid on the other hand was furious with Hunter.

"What do you think you were doing, out there all alone? You could have gotten hurt!" she screeched. Hunter looked to his feet with embarrassment.

"Sorry Mum," was all he said. Astrid's eyes softened and she pulled him to her.

"Please don't ever do that again, you had me so worried," she replied.

"Don't worry I won't," he said. "Um, you can let go now Mum, I can't breathe."

**A/N: So what did you think? And remember to send ideas because I will take them for sure I also really need them.**


	11. Charming a nightmare

**A/N: Right Ted the wait is over. I'm using your idea for this story so I want to hear good feedback about this if it is any good.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

Ruth awoke for a brand new day in Berk but she wasn't feeling too good. After the night she had all she wanted to do was sleep in but her parents weren't going to allow that, after all they were early raisers.

"Ruth what are you doing in bed still?" Fishlegs questioned his tired daughter. Ruth flashed her best puppy dog eyes to get her way. "That won't work, now up you get. Hiccup wants all of you to learn your way around the forest. We don't want another ordeal to happen do we?" Ruth shook her head and removed her covers, grabbing her small horned helmet and placing it on her little noggin.

"No Dad, never again," she replied and held onto Fishlegs arm to stand straight. Fishlegs smiled weakly at her and scooped her up in his arms, surprising her. Ruth giggled loudly as she began to be tickled.

"Are you wide awake wet?" Fishlegs asked continuing to tickle her. Ruth gasped for air between giggles.

"Y-Yes, please s-stop it! I-I can't breathe!" she wheezed out with a laugh. Fishlegs put her down and continued to walk out the door with a smile.

"Oh and before I forget I'll be taking you and your friends around the forest." Ruth stared at him with disbelief and embarrassment.

"You don't have to do that Dad, why don't you get Hiccup to do it or Tuffnut, Heather would even do," she blurted out, her cheeks red.

"Why don't you want to hang out with your old man?" Fishlegs questioned, nudging her shoulder.

"Please don't call yourself my old man in front of my friends; I just think that someone else should take us…someone who knows the woods." Fishlegs was taken aback.

"I do know the woods as well as anyone," he told her. Ruth bit her lip.

"Even Snotlout would do," she replied. Fishlegs shook his head.

"Ruth I going with you so I don't want to hear another word about it, understood?" Ruth nodded.

"Yeah, I get it," she answered. Fishlegs smiled at her.

"Good, now let's get going. You have lots to learn!" he cheered before bounding down the stairs. Ruth sighed to herself.

"What about Mum!" she yelled.

"What did I say Ruth!" Fishlegs yelled back. She groaned to herself and made her way outside.

* * *

"But Dad there is spiders and snakes and poisonous plants and lots and lots of bug!" Ruth exclaimed walking next to her father. Fishlegs chuckled at her.

"I can handle it Ruth, so don't try to talk me out of it," Fishlegs replied. Ruth slumped her shoulders in defeat. They both arrived at the border of the forest and were met by the other children and…Snotlout?

"Hiccup asked me to take the kids Snotlout not you," Fishlegs said with irritation. Snotlout rolled his eyes at him.

"I know that but I don't listen to Hiccup, so there!" he hissed. Rebel face palmed herself at her father's attitude. "Like I'd trust you with my kids anyways," he tormented. Fishlegs frown at the other man. Ruth sighed and looked to her friends.

Cliff pulled a funny face, attempting to mimic his dad. The other children laughed at his antics but caught the attention of their guardians.

"Stop mucking around Cliff, the sooner you four know your way around the woods the better," Snotlout mumbled as he led the children into the wilderness.

The group wondered around the forestry, Fishlegs and Snotlout pointing out important land marks to the kids so they could remember the area. Rebel wasn't really listening for she was perched on her father's back in a piggy back, knocking on his helmet to entertain herself. Cliff and Hunter were intently listening to what both men had to say, wanting to learn as much as possible. Ruth, on the other hand walked behind the rest bored out of her brains.

"This is taking forever," she whined in a quiet voice so no one would hear. The girl started to hope around and jump in the leaves when something caught her eye.

"Footprints?" she questioned to herself. Ruth bent down to examine them more closely. "Dragon footprints!" she excitedly said. Ruth looked at Fishlegs to see he was too busy explaining something to the boys. She smiled and scurried away.

Ruth followed the trail of prints but soon discovered it stopped in the middle of nowhere.

"That's strange, they just…end," she thought aloud. Ruth inspected the area. There were trees burnt to a crisp and huge claw marks carved in the bark. Ruth became uneasy by the scenery.

Just as she was about to leave a low growl echoed through the trees. Ruth slowly turned around and to her very eyes was a Monstrous Nightmare stalking closer and closer to her.

"H-Hello there," the girl whispered to the dragon with a pale face. The emerald beast stared her in the eyes and made a growling noise deep in its throat. It puffed smoke in Ruth's face teasingly and cooed with amusement.

Ruth giggled at the dragon and tilted her head to the side. The dragon copied her action. Ruth lifted her hand up. The great beast stared at it and set its self a light, thinking it was a threat. Ruth pulled her hand back with fright.

"I won't hurt," she said sweetly and took a step closer. The dragon's eyes softened. Ruth held out her palm allowing the beast to sniff. The dragon cooed once again and licked her hand. Ruth smiled and patted its head with her free hand, feeling all its smooth scaled.

"Ruth!" Fishlegs shouted as he, Snotlout and the children approached her, seeing a Monstrous Nightmare by her side. Ruth looked over to her dad and smiled a toothy grin.

"I think I just found my dragon."

**A/N: Well that was sweet. Tell me what you think and please send in ideas. And I need name suggestions for the new dragon; it's a girl dragon by the way so please send suggestions for names and story ideas.**


	12. Dragon training

**A/N: Hi I got ideas from Ted, also name idea as well so I'm gonna use that. I will use the camping idea and the mother's day idea soon, so don't worry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

Berk was buzzing with life and the children were very excited. They were excited because today was their first day of dragon training only it was a little different to what it used to be. Today the parents were going to teach their children which isn't so bad if your parents are the best dragon riders but if they're not…well then that's a big problem isn't it.

Hunter was already at the training dome with Hiccup and Astrid, and who could forget that loveable gummy dragon Toothless but that's beside the point. The raven haired boy played with Nuff Nuff as he waited for his friends to arrive for their first day.

"Ma, when is Cliff gonna get here. He told me he got a dragon and I want to see it really badly," Hunter whined. Astrid sighed and massaged her temples.

"I don't know where your friend is but he's probably late, after all his dad is Snotlout," Astrid replied, saying the last part to Hiccup getting a snigger from her husband in return.

"Did I hear my name?" a loud voice shouted in the arena.

"Well look who decided to show up, took you long enough Lout," Hiccup taunted to his cousin. Snotlout rolled his eyes and laughed obnoxiously.

"Well you try drag a Hideous Zippleback through the village when both of your kids are sitting on its head and trying to make it fly!" the large Viking retorted looking to Ruffnut who only laughed with amusement. Hunter stared at the best and ran up to it.

"A Zippleback! Cliff you have a Zippleback!" the boy breathed, his dragon perched on his shoulder.

"Our Zippleback," Rebel butted in with a smirk. Cliff scoffed at her and dismounted from the left head.

"What did you call him Cliff?" Hiccup asked as he walked up to his son. Cliff smiled at him.

"Serpent, his name is Serpent," he proudly said. Hunter raised an eye brow.

"Just the one name?" he question. Rebel nodded from the red dragon's head.

"Yeah, we thought it would be easier to remember…and for the dragon as well." Hunter nodded in understanding. At that moment Ruth came in with a fish in hand leading her great Monstrous Nightmare in the dome, Fishlegs and Dalia behind it, occasionally pushing the beast. Ruffnut ran over to help the girl tame her dragon.

"Phew, man she's big!" Ruth exclaimed and patted the emerald creature on the snout. The three children stared at it with awe.

"She's…she's beautiful," Rebel whispered. Ruth smiled.

"Guys this is Martoo, my dragon," she cheered. Hiccup smiled at the kids before clapping his hands to get their attention.

"Right kids, let's get started shall we. Today is your first day of dragon training and you must be very excited. Well I want you all to remain calm and do as I say, we don't want anyone to get hurt do we?" the children giggled and all nodded in response.

"Yes Hiccup," they said in unison with cheeky smiles. Hiccup eyed them carefully and raised his brow.

"Right, line up with your dragons and we'll begin the lesson." Each of the children toddled over to Hiccup, dragons behind them or in Hunters case on his shoulder.

Hiccup nodded and retrieved a large basket of fish Toothless was guarding and dropped it down in front of his class, the dragons lunging for it.

"Your first lesson will be on obedience. If your dragon takes the fish just give them a scratch under the chin and they will let it go. Hunter you're not supposed to feed him," Hiccup said as he looked to his son. Hunter gave a toothy grin and did as he was told.

"That may work for you teach, but Serpent and I have our own way of doing things and- Serpent put that fish down you hear me!" Cliff shouted at one of the heads only to get a face full of gas. Snotlout cheered for his son.

"Good on you buddy, I taught him that!" he boasted proudly as Ruffnut face palmed herself with embarrassment. Cliff scowled at his father.

"You said that would work Dad!" the boy shouted in annoyance. Snotlout shrugged with an apologetic look.

"It was a long shot son," was his response. Cliff ignored his words and continued by Hiccup's advice. Ruth was starting to have trouble, Martoo kept on lighting herself on fire with rage, not wanting to give up the meal.

"EEEKK! Martoo stop it!" Ruth squealed drawing her hand back in fright. Fishlegs saw his daughter's distress and came to her aid.

"Ruth what's the problem?" the husky male asked with concern. Ruth stared at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't think she likes me?" the girl replied sweetly. Fishlegs put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and bent down to her level.

"You just have to show her you mean no harm. Just slowly put your hand under her chin," Fishlegs instructed guiding her. "That's it; just give her a little scratch." Ruth scratched her dragon. Martoo let the fish go instantly, purring happily. Ruth giggled and looked to her dad, her face beaming.

"I did it, I did it! Mum did you see that?" she shouted. Dalia smiled at her daughter.

"L-Looks like we have a little dragon tamer on our hands," Dalia sang. Ruth smile grew.

"Hiccup walked to the middle of the arena to address the class, gesturing each of the kids to join him.

"Okay gang you did really well today, Cliff don't always do what your dad says," Hiccup said getting a laugh from everyone. "I want you all to practice what you've learned ready for your next class." The children agreed and left for home with their parents. Hiccup and Astrid were about to leave but noticed Hunter wasn't with them.

"We're going now Hunter," Astrid called. The small boy walked past them, his arms raised above his sides with terrible terrors perched on his head and arms. His parent stared at him with disbelief.

"You can't keep them buddy, one terror is enough," Hiccup said with a laugh. Hunter sighed.

"Sorry guys, you have to stay here," the boy said to the dragons shaking them off, each one flying off in a different direction except Nuff Nuff. Hiccup and Astrid laughed harder.

"Maybe next year Hunter, maybe next year," Hiccup chuckled.

**A/N: Oh Hunter and Cliff crack me up. Still would like to hear what you think and more ideas please. I will use them. BTW Martoo is Icelandic for nightmare. Thanks Ted.**


	13. A mothers love

**A/N: Thank you to Ted R and LiveLaughLove102 for reviewing. So I hope this chapter will be cute and please send ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

The children of Berk were still buzzing from their dragon training and were brushing up on their new skills. Ruth was in the village plaza teaching Martoo obedience and rewarding her with fish, the dragon cooing with delight. Hunter approached her with a small smile, Nuff Nuff on his shoulder and a flock of terrible terrors scurrying behind. Ruth raised an eye brow at him in confusion.

"Hi terror boy, I thought your Dad said you weren't allowed to have that many dragons?" she questioned.

"They're not mine, they just sort of…followed me," Hunter replied in an innocent way. Ruth rolled her eyes but something caught her eye. It was Cliff and Rebel riding Serpent and heading their way.

"INCOMMING!" Rebel shouted from the sky. Hunter swiftly turned and stared with horror. Luckily Ruth pulled her friend away just as the large dragon made a crash landing in the dirt. The two kids coughed by the dust and ran to the twins' aid.

"Cliff, Rebel! Talk to me guys! Are you dead? And if you are can I have your stuff?" Hunter asked with a yell. The twins emerged with only a few bruises and scratches.

"Woah that was fun!" Cliff cheered, patting his dragons head and Rebel doing the same. The other children stared with disbelief, how could someone not get seriously hurt in a crash like that or more importantly how did they not get caught?

"You do know that we aren't allowed to ride the dragons until the lesson right?" Ruth quizzed the twins who only laughed in response. Rebel walked up to them and placed her arms around Hunter and Ruth.

"My dear friends I shall tell you the secret to getting away with whatever you want. I secret is don't tell anyone, just do what you want to do and don't get caught by the parentals! It's that simple," Rebel cried as Serpent gave a loud roar, agreeing with the blonde. Cliff nodded.

"Yeah our Ma also says we can do whatever we want as long as we don't kill anyone while doing whatever it is," Cliff sang walking up to his friends.

"That's pretty nice of your Mum to do that, my Mum always makes my favourite dishes at supper time and always reads me a bedtime story, but her stutter makes it hard to follow sometimes," Ruth said with a small giggle.

"Yeah my Ma takes me out flying and she teaches me how to fight!" Hunter laughed, the terrors squawking behind him.

"That's…nice Hunter," Cliff replied with uncertainty in his voice before shrugging it off.

"Maybe we should do something for them, you know because they're always doing things for us and they do it because they love us," Ruth suggested to the group. Rebel thought for a while and gave a curt nod.

"I like it Ruthy Toothy, that is a great idea but what should we do? It's not like we have a whole lot of options in our favour here," the girl informed. Hunter had a light bulb moment and raised his finger in the air as he shouted out his idea.

"I know we can make them things or get them stuff they will like! He sang. Cliff high-fived his friend enthusiastically.

"Nice thinking there buddy; so tomorrow we all get our mothers something, agreed?"

"Agreed," the three followed. The group of four each spat on one of their hands and shook on it.

* * *

The next morning was the children's idea of "mother's day" and Cliff, strangely enough was wide awake in his room, tying a big blue ribbon on an object in his lap. Rebel mumbled in her sleep from the other side of the room but jolted awake when her brother sneezed. She stared at him with a confused look.

"C-Cliff what in Thor's name are you doing?" Rebel questioned, rubbing her tired eyes. Cliff laughed at his twin.

"He, he, blondes," he mumbled before replying to the question. "It's Ma's present, remember?" Rebel shook her head.

"I don't remember anything within the last five minutes so why would I remember this," she retorted with annoyance. Cliff scoffed at her.

"Mother's Day!" he sang casually, trying to freak her out. Rebel sat in her covers and thought long and hard.

"Mother's Day…MOTHER'S DAY! Oh no I forgot to get Mummy a present. Now you're gonna be the favourite child and I won't!" she exclaimed.

"You better hurry up sis because Mum is about to come in," the boy taunted and right on queue Ruffnut came into the room. Rebel quickly hid under her covers.

"Morning you two," she yawned sitting next to Cliff on the bed and wrapped an arm around him. Cliff hugged her back and placed the present on her lap.

"Happy Mother's Day!" he cheered. Ruffnut was a bit surprised.

"What's this?" she questioned as she looked to her son who only beamed in response.

"It's for you, because you're always doing things for me and I wanted to say thank you," Cliff replied. Ruffnut looked to the object in her hands and smirked.

"It's my bow Cliff," she said in a laugh. The brunette boy nodded.

"I know I wanted to get you something you use every day!" he sang.

"Yes and I have been using this every day, thank you Cliff that's really sweet," she replied ruffling his hair. Ruffnut then looked over to Rebel and saw a big lump under the covers. "Rebel you know the rules, time to get up," Ruffnut said.

The girl in question slid from under the blanket and landed on the floor with a loud thump and groan. Rebel stood to her feet and walked over to Ruffnut, sitting beside her and resting her head on her shoulder.

"This is for you," the girl said in a bare whisper as she tied a small piece of string to her mother's wrist. "It's a bracelet or something." Ruffnut kissed her daughter on the head.

"I love it, thank you Rebel now c'mon it's time for breakfast," she sang as she stood and bounded down the stairs.

"That went well," Cliff said as he followed. "But I wonder what Ruth and Hunter got their mothers?"

* * *

Ruth paced around her home in the main room waiting for her mother to come down. She had a bit of trouble finding the perfect present for her but managed to get a helping hand from Hunter. The boy in question also got a helping hand from her.

The small girl slouched into her father's arm chair and eyed the small box in her hands that contained the gift. Dalia entered the room and saw just staring at the item.

"W-What have you got there sweetheart?" she questioned walking up to Ruth. The girl shyly handed her mother the box.

"It's a gift for you Mum, I hope you like it." Dalia opened the lid of the container and inside was a small and very sharp dagger.

"Oh, it-it's a weapon, how thoughtful," Dalia stuttered with an unsure voice. Ruth smiled at her.

"Do you like it?" she questioned. Dalia blushed.

"I-uh-um-I-I-I love it, it is very, um…pretty?" she stuttered. Ruth's smile grew wider and she kissed her mother on the cheek.

"I knew you would," she sang before skipping off.

* * *

Hunter dashed around the village; Nuff Nuff perched on his shoulder squawking at the other terrors scurrying behind the boy. Hunter made his way to the mead hall and bust threw the doors only to find Stoick the Vast holding a village meeting, Hiccup standing by his side.

"Oops, sorry to interrupt," he said turning red. Hiccup rubbed his temples.

"What's wrong Hunter?" he asked sounding a little impatient. Hunter shuffled his feet.

"Where's Mum?" the embarrassed boy questioned.

"She's at the docks," Hiccup replied. Hunter gave a curt nod and swiftly left, not really wanting to see his mostly level headed dad get angry. Hunter jogged to the docks where he saw Astrid throwing her axe at some of the barrels for target practice.

"Ma!" the boy yelled. "Happy Mother's Day!" he cried completely surprising Astrid. Hunter embraced his mum in a hug, knocking her to the ground.

"What?" Astrid said with bafflement. Hunter hugged her tighter.

"I said Mother's Day, you also get a present too," he replied handing Astrid a book. The blonde sat up and looked at the cover which read "Hunter's" book of dragons. Astrid laughed.

"Did you make this?" she questioned. Hunter nodded happily. Astrid opened the book and saw crude drawings of dragons mostly of terrors and some scribbled writing.

"This is really good Hunter," she said with a giggle. Hunter giggled back.

"Yeah, I know."

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update and sorry it ended suddenly but whatever. IDEAS! IDEAS! IDEAS! I NEED IDEAS! **


	14. Camping trip

**A/N: New chappie and thank you for the reviews but I'm not sure if I'll do father's day because it wouldn't be as sweet. I dunno I'll think about it. Would still love more ideas, after this chapter I'll be stuck. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

Today was an exciting day. Hiccup had set the children a training exercise with their dragons to go on a camping trip to Dragon Tooth Mountain and naturally Evalyn the crazed lunatic was force to supervise them.

"You can't make me go! I have stuff to do. Much more important than watching a bunch of bratty kids!" Evalyn whined. Ruffnut ignored her complaining.

"What like stalking Cruz?" she retorted, her hands on her hips. Evalyn pouted and crossed her arms.

"Yes," the ginger mumbled. Ruffnut smirked at her younger friend.

"Yeah I thought as much. Go on, it might be fun you never know," Ruffnut cheered. Evalyn swore under her breathe and stalked off to mount her Nadder, Fergus.

"Right you vermin, let's get this stupid trip over with!" she spat towards the kids. Hiccup casually walked over to Tuffnut and Heather.

"Can you two go with the kids and make sure Evalyn doesn't get them killed?" Hiccup suggested and pleaded at the same time. Tuffnut stroked his goatee with thought and Heather raised an eye brow.

"Um, okay but we'll need payment for our services," Heather blurted out shocking the two men.

"You've turned her into a monster Tuff," Hiccup said with dismay. Tuffnut smirked and put an arm around her shoulder.

"She learnt from the best, didn't you babe?" Heather rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine, I suppose we could go without payment, because you're a friend and all," Heather said with a pout. Hiccup smiled at her getting her to smile back.

"Just follow them around and if Evalyn gets them lost just step in, okay," Hiccup sang.

"Got it," they replied in unison. Each of the children was now on their dragons and ready to leave. Evalyn heaved a sigh and commanded her dragon to go forth into the forest. Hunter waved goodbye to his parents before he left, bags on his back and terrors at his side. Just before they were out of sight Tuffnut and Heather went after them, keeping hidden to keep watch.

* * *

The children lead by Evalyn ventured for ages with very little successes in finding Dragon Tooth. You'd think it would be easy to find a mountain as big as that but it didn't help if your leader was as brainless as Snotlout. Wait that was a bit of an understatement, Evalyn was as dumb as a rock! Even Fergus growled in annoyance at her incompetence.

"Evalyn this is taking for ever, do you even know where you're heading?" Cliff grumbled atop of Serpent's head.

"Zip it dork, I know where I'm going we'll be there any minute," the ginger snapped. Evalyn stopped in her tracks and pretended to look around.

"Are we lost?" Ruth questioned, Martoo behind her. Evalyn turned on her heel and smirked at her companions.

"No, of course not! I would never-Okay we are lost," she finished suddenly. The children stared at her wide eyed with bafflement.

"WE'RE LOST!" they all cried I unison before everyone was shouting comments and insults at her all at once.

"How could you let this happen?!"

"Why did our parents let you take us?!"

"This is possibly the worst thing you've ever done!"

"You don't even have the slightest shred of responsibility in you!"

"This is all your fault!"

Evalyn started to fume. Her face became red and hot, like steam was about to come out of her ears. It was the last straw, she mentally snapped.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" she shrieked and flopped to the ground with a huff. The children remained silent. "I'm sorry alright, I tried. I don't handle children very well." The four all looked to each other with guilt. Hunter sat next to her on the ground and Nuff Nuff curled up on her lap.

"We're sorry too, we know that you're rubbish at this but hey, at least you haven't killed us yet!" Hunter sang. Evalyn's eyes began to shift.

"Yes, yet," she said, in a joking manner of course getting a laugh from them.

"So how are we gonna get to Dragon Tooth Mountain if we can't find our way?" Rebel questioned sweetly. As if on cue there came a rustle in the trees and a loud shriek.

"What in Thor's name was that?" Hunter asked with bafflement. The group turned and to their amusement found Tuffnut standing on the branch of a tree and a rather peeved looking Heather lying on her back in the dirt.

"You were supposed to make room for me you buffoon!" she snapped with Tuffnut smirking from high above.

"What are you two doing?" Evalyn inquired with her hands on her hips. "Wait…did Hiccup get you to follow me?!" Tuffnut had to think of a lie and quick.

"We were, um…bird watching! Weren't we Heather?"

"Yes, bird watching," she growled through gritted teeth. Tuffnut nodded.

"Yeah and we just saw this really rare bird, it's called a black raven bird. It just flew past!" Evalyn and the kids were not impressed.

"That was a crow Uncle Tuff," Cliff informed. Tuffnut sighed and jumped from the branch, helping Heather to her feet.

"Alright fine, Hiccup did send us to follow you guys only to keep an eye on you though." Evalyn pouted.

"I was doing just fine with them!" she retorted. Heather giggled at her.

"That's not what we heard. If I'm correct you got everyone lost!" The brunette laughed. Evalyn continued to sulk but the kids cheered.

"Can you please take us camping? Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssss!" they cried together. Tuffnut agreed instantly making Evalyn all the angry.

"Why not; C'mon gang let's get going before it gets dark," Tuffnut said, he and Heather taking the lead. Evalyn trotted behind them in a grumpy.

"This is supposed to be my job!" she mumbled.

* * *

The young dragon riders finally make it up the mountain and were now tying a fabric tarp to some trees and building a fire. Evalyn looked out to the darkening horizon while roasting a piece of chicken over the flame. Rebel shyly approached her and joined her on the grass.

"Hi Evalyn, w-we were gonna tell ghost stories and were wondering if you wanted to join us?" Rebel asked with a smile. Evalyn looked to her and beamed.

"Yes, I have the best story to tell. So scary it will make Tuffnut wet his pants!" she exclaimed making Rebel laugh at the thought of her uncle weeing himself. The ginger sprinted up to the others all sitting around the fire, listening to one of Tuffnut's stories with awe.

"There I was nothing around me but water and rocks. I heard a grumble in the darkness and there it was the most horrifying creature I've ever seen; the dead remains of Captain Hampton, staggering towards me with a blood stained cutlass and a rotten spear threw is heart. He charged at me with a blood curdling scream! I drew back my sword and-,"

"Mr Stebbings!" Evalyn cried confusing everyone.

"What?" Tuffnut questioned with an annoyed look. Evalyn smirked at them.

"The tale of the crazed and blood thirsty murderer called Mr Stebbings. He once lived on my home island called Chilton and every so often he would kidnap a victim and kill them in the most horrid of ways," the ginger whispered in a creepy voice.

"H-How would he kill them?" Hunter asked with nervous. Evalyn smiled evilly.

"Mr Stebbings would torture his victims and if they get away he comes after them with his axe! Then when he's done he chops his victims up and places their body parts and organs in jars, adding them to his collection," she finished with a fading voice to add affect.

Evalyn looked around in triumph. The children were all huddled together in fear; Heather had her hand over her mouth like she was going to vomit and Tuffnut stared at her with shock, his face pure white.

"Well, I'm off to bed. You guys better be careful because a little birdy told me that Mr Stebbings is on the move. No one knows where he is, he could be anywhere even lurking in the forests of Berk!" she said in an eerie voice and left leaving a bunch of very unease Vikings scared stiff less at every noise from the bushes.

**A/N: Ha, ha, Evalyn is so mean. Now ideas, ideas, ideas! I need more ideas!**


	15. Dragonese

**A/N: Thank you for the ideas and I really appreciate them. Okay I'm going to use some references from the book because I like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

It was around the middle of the day and, as most boys do, Hunter and Cliff were playing a new game they made up in the Haddock household.

Cliff was the first to thing it up. After hearing the story Evalyn had told them around the campfire the boys' new favourite game was "Run away from Mr Stebbings" and both of them could not get enough.

Hunter was rummaging through the house looking for his mother's battle axe to be Mr Stebbings murder weapon but as soon as Astrid found out what they were up to, she hide it in a crafty little hiding place, forcing the boys to search for it themselves.

Hunter started to climb the shelf in search for the weapon but as he ascended the shelf tilted forward, books falling to the ground as well as the boy before it all came toppling down to the ground, Hunter giving a small yelp from the impact.

Cliff didn't bother to ask if his friend was alright as he had found Astrid's axe and held it up in triumph.

"I found it! Now all we need is a jar," he said most wickedly. Hunter groaned in response grabbing his friend's attention. "Whoa are you okay mate?"

"Do I look like I'm okay?" Hunter growled in annoyance. Cliff raised an eye brow and shrugged it off, helping the raven haired boy up from under the shelf. "Hey what's this?" Hunter questioned more to himself than anyone as he removed a very large book from under him.

"What does it say Hunter?" Cliff asked peering over his shoulder. The six year old blew the dust off the cover and read the title aloud.

"How to speak Dragonese, huh? It must be like some kind of language but for dragons," he said while flicking through the pages only to find strange and unreadable writing.

"Read it Hunter!" Cliff bossily commanded with excitement. Hunter waved him off.

"I can't, it's in a different language or something," he replied. Cliff took the book from Hunter's hands and turned it in all different directions, trying to decipher the words. Hunter on the other hand paced up and down the room, tapping his chin with his finger as he thought.

"We need someone who is really smart," Hunter said. Cliff nodded in agreement.

"Yeah someone who likes reading and could understand another language," Cliff replied. Both boys raised their heads and looked to each other.

"RUTHY TOOTHY!" they exclaimed at the same time. Hunter raced out the door pulling Cliff behind him and the book in hand, off to Ruth's.

* * *

The boys soon arrived at Ruth's place and burst through the door. The small brunette was sitting in her dad's arm chair doodling in a notepad and didn't even flinch at the boys' entrance.

"What's up losers?" she said rather casually, continuing to draw. Hunter waltzed up to her and held the book in front of her face. Ruth gave a confused expression and slowly too it in hand.

"Can you read it for us?" he politely asked. The girl did so and flicked through the pages.

"It says; leave me alone you buffoons before I get mad," she said with a small smirk across her lips. Both boys frowned.

"Ruth, read it properly!" Cliff whined. Ruth heaved a sigh but complied.

"Fine I'll read the introduction; this book is you one guide to understanding the dragon language which is called Dragonese. Dragonese is as complicated as the human language and cannot be learned without a guide. This book will teach you the basics to start your new language and will gradually become more complicated. Good luck."

The boys stared at Ruth with excitement. Hunter snatched the book from her hands.

"This is the coolest! We will actually be able to speak with the dragons! Let's test this on Martoo," Hunter suggested before dashing out the door to the Nightmare's.

"Hunter I wouldn't do that!" Ruth warned, but it was too late. Hunter came back in the house, his hair slightly smoking and getting a giggle out of Cliff.

"I did warn you, Martoo doesn't like to be woken up," the girl said with a small laugh.

"What did you say to her?" Cliff questioned the smoking boy. Hunter turned to the page.

"This is what I said," Hunter informed them. Ruth looked over his shoulder.

"You said she was as slimy as a limpet!" Ruth exclaimed.

"Oh, that's why she caught on fire, meh you win some you lose some," the boy said with a toothy grin. "Well I'm gonna go practice this, I'll tell you about it tomorrow," Hunter waved goodbye and toddled home with the book under his arm.

"Let's hope he doesn't upset any other dragon or we'll all be in for it," Cliff mumbled before walking off. Ruth laughed to herself.

"Pssh, boys!" she laughed.

* * *

Hunter was sitting at the table of his home, the book sitting on his lap as he read. Hiccup was talking to Astrid about the new possible island they found and asked Hunter something.

"W-What was that?" the boy questioned. Hiccup laughed.

"I said what have you been up to, go on any adventures today?"

"Oh, uh, n-no, just played with Cliff," he replied.

"_Yes well your dad and I flew right into a flock of birds that had just eaten, and I think you can guess what happened next." _Hunter laughed hysterically at what Toothless had said, confusing his parents.

"Are you alright son?" Hiccup questioned. Hunter completely forgot that he couldn't understand Toothless and bit his lip, nodding as a response.

"Fine I think I will go to my room, got stuff to do," he lied.

"But dinner's ready," Astrid pipped in.

"_Good thing you're going, I wouldn't want to eat the blonde's food either, tastes like vomit," _Toothless growled. Hunter held back a giggle.

"I'll eat something soon," he said running up the stairs. Hiccup looked to Astrid and shrugged.

"What was that about?" Hiccup questioned. Astrid shook her head.

"Who knows, he's your son isn't he?"

**A/N: Wow Toothless is very funny. Please send in more ideas.**


	16. Learning secrets

**A/N: Thank you for all the ideas, I think I'm all set for now. I would love to hear what you think of my chapters. Now here comes a bit of mystery.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

Hunter arose from his bed in the early dawn to the sound of Nuff Nuff snoring. The boy was extremely tired for you see he had spent the night studying Dragonese and was almost fluent in the language. Hunter gave a loud yawn before he spoke.

"_Good morning Nuff Nuff, did you sleep well?"_ The terror shot his head up and stared at his master with confusion before cooing and yapping in response.

"_You…you speak my language? But how?" _ Hunter laughed at the green reptile and approached him.

"_I learnt, I've always wanted to talk to you though,"_ Hunter replied with a smile and scooped the distorted dragon in his arms. Nuff Nuff released himself from the boys grasp and hovered in front of his face.

"_Does anyone else know about this?" _Hunter shook his head with bafflement.

"_Only my friends but they won't say anything. Have I done something wrong?"_ The boy asked innocently. Nuff Nuff perched on his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"_Keep it that way," _he hissed before flying off out the window. Hunter was very confused but he didn't have time to dwell on the concept for he heard the front door slam, his parents voices muffled from outside. Hunter dashed down the stairs and was greeted with an almost empty room.

"_So, you can speak to us now. Interesting," _Toothless purred from his rock slab. Hunter became shy and did not respond. _"I'm actually surprised that you managed to pick the language up in a single night though, a very big achievement for someone of your young age."_ Hunter stared at the Night Fury with slight fear in his eyes.

"_Have I done something wrong Toothless? Nuff Nuff told me to keep it to myself." _Toothless chuckled deeply.

"_No, you see terrible terrors like to keep to themselves. Nuff Nuff was just having a hissy fit," _Toothless replied with a gummy grin. Hunter returned the smile.

"_So what should I do?"_ he questioned. Toothless rose from his slab and walked up to the boy.

"_Teach your friends, it will make the dragons and Vikings lives much easier if we came communicate with each other,"_ Toothless replied. Hunter beamed at the dragon.

"_I will, but where are my parents?" _Hunter asked looking around.

"_I heard the words "great hall", they must be there at a meeting maybe,"_ he informed the raven haired boy. Hunter nodded and patted Toothless in thanks before he went out into the village.

"_Thank you Toothless," _he shouted over his shoulder and shut the door behind him. Toothless chuckled to himself.

"_Humans are so strange," _he laughed.

* * *

Hunter jogged around the plaza, making his way to the Great Hall but was met by Nuff Nuff again.

"_And what do you think you're up too?" _The dragon questioned in a rather annoying way. Hunter grasped him in his hands and gave a wicked smile.

"_I'm going to eves drop on the meeting, want to come?"_ Hunter suggested. Nuff Nuff made a growling noise deep in his throat.

"_Well, I don't usually hang out with humans but because you're my friend…why not!" _the reptile exclaimed. Hunter smiled at his scaly friend but was soon interrupted by an excitable blonde.

"What are you doing?!" Rebel screamed, grabbing the boy's shoulders. Hunter jumped in surprise and turned to face the Jorgenson girl. "I heard you can speak to dragons," she sang casually.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Hunter retorted. Rebel smirked at him.

"I want you to teach me, so do Cliff and Ruth. Can you do that?" she asked sweetly. Hunter sighed.

"Fine, but not now, I'm busy."

"Busy doing what?"

"Very important stuff you wouldn't understand. _Isn't that right Nuff Nuff,"_ he spoke to the reptile.

"_Yeah super cool stuff tall girl,"_ he chirped in a language she couldn't understand. Rebel's smirk grew.

"This wouldn't happen to involve the super-secret keep it to yourself hush, hush meeting that my dad spoke about to my mum while I accidently-on purpose over heard last night would it?" she replied very nonchalantly and strolled to the Great Hall.

"You cheeky little bugger," Hunter laughed and ran after her.

* * *

The two children and dragon approached the Great Hall and lent up near the door, voices ringing throughout the walls. Hunter and Rebel giggled at their cunningness and listened in.

"We have discovered a new island, north-west of Berk," Hiccup informed the crowd of Vikings. Hunter and Rebel strained to hear.

"Move over Hunter, you're squashing my hand!" Rebel hissed.

"SHUSH!" Hunter snarled back and continued to eves drop.

"I believe that there is another unidentified tribe living in that area that may keep dragons as friends. We should set out and reach out to these people and maybe we will have another ally. Are you with me?"

A chorus of voices echoed through the hall in a loud agreement. Hiccup smiled and gave a nod.

"We shall go immediately. Everyone prepare your dragons!" Hiccup commanded. Once the two hear his command the quickly stood to make their hasty retreat but were too slow, Snotlout was standing at the door with a confused expression.

"Rebel you wouldn't happen to be accidently-on purpose listening to that meeting would you?" he questioned carefully. Rebel flashed her best smile his way.

"Oh no Daddy, I would never do that!" she lied skilfully. Snotlout quirked and eye brow as Hiccup walked by him and joined the conversation.

"Oh good you're here son, we've all got an expedition to go on so your mother and I would be home until late tonight," he informed him. Hunter looked to Rebel with worry and turned back to his dad.

"Please don't tell me Evalyn is looking after us!" Hunter whined. Hiccup chuckled at his comment.

"No she's coming with us, Gobber will be checking in on all of you from time to time so be good, okay." Hunter nodded as his father ruffled his raven hair. "Good, I'll see you later buddy," he sang.

"Rebel," Snotlout butted in. "Don't set anything on fire will you?"

"Of course not Dad," she sang. Snotlout gave her one look, a look warning her not to do anything stupid while he and Ruffnut weren't around.

"Right, I'll see you tonight then, I love you," he said before walking off to get Hookfang.

Once all the parents were gone and Cliff and Ruth had found their friends, all of them standing in the plaza they each began to giggle amongst themselves.

"Who wants to learn how to speak to dragons, in secret?!" Hunter asked with a little snigger thinking everything was more fun if no one knew.

"I do!" the three cheered in unison with glee. Hunter punched the air.

"Then let's do this thing!" he cried.

* * *

After a fun day of Dragonese and lots of smoke from accidently insulting dragons, Hunter was sitting at home in front of the warm fire place, having a very interesting conversation with Nuff Nuff.

"_And then Martoo said "No you can't you little creep, I wouldn't share my fish with you if you were the last dragon on Berk!" and so I just blew fire in her face!"_ The small reptile sang making Hunter laugh uncontrollably. At that moment the door started to open, Hunter ran up to his room with Nuff Nuff in his arms and crawled in his bed, knowing if his parents knew he was still awake at this time of night they would freak.

"I was sure they were good people!" Hiccup said rather annoyed.

"You were lucky they didn't catch any of us! Tuffnut was almost killed on right in front of our eyes!" Astrid snarled. "If it hadn't been for Fishlegs and his distraction-,"

"I KNOW! I know; it was stupid of me to think that they weren't hostile okay! I know we almost got killed," Hiccup said with sadness. Astrid felt a pang of guilt.

"Hiccup I know you thought you saw another Night Fury and I'm sorry you didn't but-,"

"Please just forget it, this whole thing was stupid. Risking my wife and my friends lives, blinded by what I wanted to see. I just want to forget," Hiccup mumbled and walked off to bed. Astrid heaved a sigh and followed silently after him.

Hunter looked to Nuff Nuff who only gave a shrug. The small boy snuck downstairs and walked up to Toothless, bending down to his level.

"_What happened Toothless?"_

**A/N: MYSTERY! Okay I'll probably adapted to this little story line later on but I think you get the gist of it. Tell me what you think in a review please.**


	17. Archery

**A/N: Aw thanks to theforgetfulalchemist and Ted Roosevelt (btw Ted I'm a lass). I'm so happy that everyone who is reviewing and or following/favourite finds this interesting. This one will be about Rebel and I will sort of adapt the secret little by little so don't nobody go nowhere. Also enjoy and review.**

**Shout out time! Congratulations to theforgetfulalchemist for getting over one hundred reviews, I'm so jealous.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

Rebel was dragged out of bed at an excruciatingly early time in the morning. Her dad had woken her up and told to wait down stairs for he had a surprise in store but Rebel didn't see this as a good thing.

"Right Rebel, are you ready to go?" Snotlout sang with his bow over his shoulder and something wrapped up in a cloth. Rebel rolled her eyes and looked at him but noticed the most peculiar thing. A bandage stained red was tired to his arm and there were scratches and small burns on his face and neck.

"Are you okay Dad? You've got-," she said but didn't finish, only circling a finger around her face to get her point across. Snotlout shook his head and grabbed her hand, pulling her out the door.

"It was just Hookfang misbehaving," he replied flatly. Rebel only gave a slow nod not entirely believing his excuse.

"Okay so where are we going?" she questioned with bafflement. Snotlout gave a little chuckle as she skipped next to him.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it," he said with a smirk only to receive a loud and obnoxious sigh from the small blonde. "Don't whine Rebel, just enjoy the mystery."

"Easier said than done," she grumpily moaned as they paced past all the houses. Both father and daughter walked in a calm silence, Rebel listening to the dragons conversations as best she could.

"_Those people were the vilest creatures I have ever come across! Can you imagine humans not only killing dragons for fun but also eating them too? It was horrific, those murderous brutes!_" a Deadly Nadder snarled to its dragon comrades. Rebel was very confused and was about to interject on their conversation but stopped herself, she wanted to keep Dragonese a secret for just a little longer after all.

"Daddy, do people…eat dragons?" she asked innocently, attempting to scavenge more information. Snotlout gave a look of shock. She wasn't sure if he looked that way because it was a strange thing to question or if she was actually right.

"D-Don't be silly, people don't eat dragons! There far too big to catch," he exclaimed with as much confidence as possible.

"But why did that Nadder say so?" she objected but realised what she had just said. Snotlout placed a hand on her forehead with a look of concern.

"Where is all this coming from? Are you sick or something?!" he cried. Rebel swatted his hand away and crossed her arms in a huff.

"It's nothing, I was only kidding," she lied. But it worked because Snotlout believed her words.

"You have one wild imagination, but you need to be careful about what you say," Snotlout said kindly. Rebel stopped walking and stared at him with astonishment.

"Why? Did I say something wrong?" she asked. Snotlout sighed and bent down to her level.

"Well sometimes people say things that can be…upsetting. They may not know it or mean it but you just have to be a bit more careful, can you do that for me?" he asked. Rebel gave a weak smile back and nodded.

"Yeah I guess so," she replied. "Can I have a shoulder ride?" Snotlout laughed at her and lifted the small girl to his shoulders.

As they continued to walk Rebel noticed her uncle, bandages on his arms and legs, each one red with blood. Before she could grasp the concept in her mind Tuffnut was pulled away by Hiccup and Fishlegs, both men with urgent expressions.

"_What is going on?!" _she thought to herself.

* * *

They arrived in the woods and Snotlout set his daughter down before he walked over to a tree and drew a couple of crude circles in the bark with a small piece of charcoal.

"Dad you're not writing your name on the trees are you?" Rebel questioned with a hint of embarrassment. Snotlout scoffed at her and present the drawing.

"It's a target, to shoot arrows at," he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Rebel became very confused.

"You bow's too big for me to hold!" she said.

"I know, that's why I got you this," he cheered as he removed the object that was wrapped up the fabric. Rebel started to gleam.

"A bow, you got me a bow?" she breathed. "I love it! Thank you so much Dad!" she squealed, hugging him tightly. Snotlout patted her on the back and handed her the weapon.

"Why don't you give it a go," he suggested and he placed an arrow in it. Rebel nodded with excitement and eagerly drew back the arrow. "Not too fast, slowly pull back. Good, aim for the tree that's right and now let go!"

Rebel did as was told and the arrow sped through the wind and…completely…miss…the…tree.

"I missed," she said forlornly. Snotlout nudged her on the shoulder playfully.

"Go get it and you can have another try," he told her kindly. Rebel smiled at him and jogged off after the arrow.

The blonde girl found the arrow stuck in a tree deep in the woods only a metre away from her. She took a step towards it but stopped when she heard angry and aggressive voices and the howling of a dragon.

The girl quickly hid behind a tree and observed the scene. There were two men wearing black coats with hoods and silver armour underneath. Between them was a battered and beaten up Changewing, almost drained of life.

"Hurry up! I want to get this dragon back before one of those Vikings finds us!" one of the men snarled. The other man gave an evil snigger.

"You'll make a fine banquet for our chief," he whispered and held his sword next to the dragon's throat. Just as the man was about to slit its throat an arrow came out of nowhere and landed near one of the men's' feet.

"OI! LEAVE THAT DRAGON ALONE!" Snotlout roared and ran after the thugs.

"Quick get the dragon!" one of them snarled as the other lifted the dragons' tail. Both men got away with the Changewing before Snotlout could stop them.

"ARGH! Those vile…disgusting…MONSTERS!" he shouted. "When I get my hands on them they'll be sorry!" he mumbled. Rebel unlogged her arrow from the tree and looked to her father.

"Daddy what were those men doing?" she questioned. Snotlout looked to her, realising she saw every bit of it. He grabbed her by the hand to take her back to the village.

"You can't tell any of your friends what you just saw okay," he ordered.

"But why? Were those men going to eat that dragon?" she asked. Snotlout stopped and turned to his daughter.

"Look you're too young, you wouldn't understand. I need you to keep quiet about this, I'm trying to keep you safe," he urged. Rebel nodded in understanding. "Good, I need to see Hiccup," he said with a mumble as they walked back to the village.

**A/N: That was interesting. Once again I will adapt on this but it is more of a side story in my one-shots. Tell me what you think.**


	18. First date

**A/N: Thanks to Ted and theforgetfulalchemist for your continued support. I hereby dedicate to you both, you guys are the best and you each get a cyber-puppy for your kindness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

Hunter was sitting in his room with a look of thought. He was secretly trying to figure out what he was going to do. Toothless had told him what happened on the island and he was wondering if he should tell anyone else about but his mind was telling him two different things. One part was telling him to ask his father and mother but a different side was telling him to inform his friends and figure it out for himself.

"_What are you doing Hunter?"_ Nuff Nuff chirped from the foot of the bed. Hunter stared at him and heaved a sigh.

"_Just thinking about what I should do,"_ Hunter replied forlornly. Nuff Nuff cooed kindly and curled up on his master's lad.

"_You'll find a way, you always do,"_ the dragon replied. Hunter smiled at him and starched him behind the ear, Nuff Nuff purring at his affection.

"Good morning Hiccup! Good morning Astrid! Is Hunter home?" a sweet voice sang from down stairs. Hunter groaned in annoyance.

"Ruth!" he snarled quietly to himself.

"He's up in his room sweetheart." The boy heard Astrid reply before he heard the pounding of footsteps on the stairs and a shiny metal glint from the door.

"Morning terror boy, I've been practicing, watch! _Nuff Nuff, you have eel breath!" _she voice happily. Nuff Nuff squawked in bother.

"_I don't eat eel, stupid girl!" _he snapped. Ruth ignored the dragons comment and flopped herself on the bed. Hunter quickly grabbed her arm.

"I have something very important to tell you!" the raven haired boy whispered. Ruth perked up in interest.

"A secret? Tell me!" she demanded. Hunter took a deep breath and continued.

"That island our parents went to, well the people that live there eat…dragons," he said with a disgusted look on his face. Ruth pulled back like she was about to vomit.

"We have to tell the others," was all she said before pulling him down the stairs and out the door, Nuff Nuff flying behind them.

* * *

The two children rushed to the Jorgenson home and burst through the door, thank god it was only Rebel and Cliff at home. The two in question were sitting on the floor and both shot their heads up at their friends' flamboyant entrance.

"Those people on that island eat dragons!" Hunter exclaimed shocking Cliff. Rebel's face whitened.

"I saw them, in the woods. They had a dragon. They said they were going to eat it," she said in a bare whisper. Hunter walked closer to her.

"Yes, yes that's right. Toothless told me the day it happened," he replied kindly. Cliff rose to his feet.

"Wait, didn't Evalyn go with them? Maybe she'll tell us the details," the boy suggested still not entirely understanding what was happening. Ruth only shook her head in response.

"Unlikely, that girl is sworn to secrecy. Doesn't matter how dumb she is she'll never crack. Even if we tricked her into telling us she won't," Ruth said with dismay. The kids knew she was right, Evalyn may be stupid but she made up for it with cunningness and trickery.

"You're right and she's got a date with that Cruz guy anyway," Rebel sighed. Hunter perked up at hearing this.

"That's it!" he cheered with a blinding grin.

"What's it?" Cliff asked, slightly annoyed.

"Evalyn is on a date, so we can just ruin it until she cracks and she'll have to tell us!" Hunter beamed. Evil little smiles started to creep up on the others faces, all thinking the same thing.

"We get to blackmail Evalyn. Cool!" Rebel cried with enthusiasm. Ruth laughed menacingly and the others followed in suite. The four children laughed and evil laugh be were too caught up in the moment that they failed to notice Evalyn entering the house.

The girl in question gave her younger friends a weird look a made her way towards the table. Hunter was the first to stop laughing and glanced toward her. They all simmered down and stared at Evalyn in a creepy way.

"Just forgot my satchel," the ginger voice feeling very uneasy, quickly grabbing her bag and running out the door. The youngins' watched her retreat from the door way and giggled among themselves before silently following the unsuspecting girl to her "disaster date".

* * *

The group of four watched from the trees as Evalyn was met by the handsome Cruz. Hunter and Cliff made faces at the two, getting giggles and snorts from the girls.

"H-Hi Cruz, you look great today. But you always look great b-because you're just so…so…Cruz like," she sighed dreamily at the spunk. Cruz gave a dashing smile and wink at Evalyn. Ruth laughed all the harder at their antics from the tree tops but Cliff wrapped a hand around her mouth.

"Zip it! Or she'll know we're spying on her!" Cliff whispered harshly at her. Ruth nodded with a silent snigger as they continued to interrogate.

"It's great we can finally spend some time together, just you and me," Cruz said with a flirtatious grin as he took her hand in his. Evalyn's cheeks turned scarlet and she tilted her head back and gave a strange laugh.

"Yeah you and me…alone…t-together," she stuttered. Cruz laughed kindly at her and led her to sit under a nearby tree, the exact tree the mischievous children were spying in.

"Would you like to hear the story of when I stopped a giant squid from attacking my village?" the charming man asked as Evalyn snuggled up in his arms. Ruth scoffed at Cruz's comment.

"How dumb is this guy? Doesn't he know squids don't attack villages?!" Ruth growled in shushed tone.

"SHUSH!" the others practically yelled at her. Evalyn shot her head up and gave the four a death glare before standing to her feet.

"You little brats! Get down here right now!" the ginger fumed. The children gave each other worried glances and did as they were told.

"Hi Ev, having a nice time?" Rebel asked with a nervous laugh. Evalyn only got more enraged.

"You better hope I don't tell your parents about this. What were you lot doing up there in the first place?!" she growled. Hunter sighed and told her.

"We wanted to ask you about that island you and our parents went to, the one where they eat dragons," he said, whispering the last part. Evalyn's eyes widened.

"How did you guys find out about that? Only the council knows!" she gasped.

"So it's true then?" Cliff shouted.

"What? No! Look, just forget it okay! You wouldn't understand!" she hissed.

"BUT-," they cried in unison but were cut off.

"No just stop! You don't need to worry about this, you're too young. The problem has sort of…died down. You should be playing pretend and grazing you knees and breaking limbs, not stressing about what you heard. Now if you mind I'm in the middle of a date," she said as she shooed them away.

"Wow Evalyn, you are great with kids!" Cruz sang. Evalyn laughed dumbly and smiled.

"I know kids just love me," she replied.

The four children walked back to their homes, Hunter deep in thought as they did.

"Maybe Evalyn was right, we are too young," he said. The others stared at him and burst out laughing.

"I know what you mean but I never thought I'd see the day when someone thinks Ev is right about something!" Ruth giggled.

"So does this mean we have to tell our parents about the Dragonese?" Rebel questioned. They all stood and thought before they all shrugged.

"Tomorrow," they said together.

**A/N: Okay the people eating dragons will no longer be in this story because I'm gonna use it later in my sequel to Pirates of the Viking shores. If you want a sneak peak to it, send me a review or pm and I'll tell you about it.**


	19. Parents and Dragonese don't mix

**A/N: So no one wanted to hear my new story idea, "sigh". Oh well it's cool because I didn't know what I would have told you if you did ask. By the way I will take ideas for the new story and possibly character ideas so please feel free to speak your mind and let it run wild. BTW the new story will have "magic" in it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

Hunter bounced up and down excitedly around the living room, driving Toothless up the wall. You see he was so hyper because today was the day that he was going to tell his parents about Dragonese. The children decided that it had been kept in the dark long enough and it was now time to bring it into the light.

"_I must say Hunter I'm terribly excited to actually have a conversation with Hiccup. I've always wondered what it would be like," _Toothless mused aloud to the boy. Hunter smiled at him but quickly turned his head at his father's entrance.

"Hey buddy, what's the plan for today? Going on any adventures?" Hiccup questioned with a grin, stroking Toothless on the head. Hunter beamed at his dad.

"Actually, I have a surprise for you and Mum," he replied smoothly. Hiccup gave a look of confusion his son's way.

"What would that be pal?" he asked with caution. Hunter's lips twitch into a smile as he and Toothless exchanged excited glances.

"Oh nothing special, just about to teach the old dogs a new trick, we should really get going by the way. You wouldn't want to be late for your lesson," Hunter said mischievously. Hiccup was very confused at this point.

"Astrid!" he called. "We're going back to dragon training!" Astrid dashed into the room.

"What? Dragon training? But why?" she asked in disbelief. Hiccup shrugged with a nervous laugh. Toothless chuckled at them.

"_This is going to be fun,"_ he cooed in amusement.

* * *

The Haddock family arrived at the training dome in no time, Nuff Nuff chirping on Hunter's shoulder and Toothless and Stormfly at Hiccup and Astrid's sides. They were met by the entire gang of senior dragon riders, all with their dragons with them.

"Wait with the other parents, I have to sort something out first," Hunter said before running off.

"Okay, I'll…just…wait…here," Hiccup replied as he and his wife joined their friends. "So…dragon training huh? Haven't been to a class in years have we," Hiccup said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Because we know almost everything about dragons. What's there to learn?" Snotlout whined with a hint of sarcasm. Everyone sighed loudly at his disrespect.

"It's our kids Snotlout, you know parent bonding," Fishlegs voiced, attempting to sound wise. Snotlout scoffed silently only to receive a wack on his head by Ruffnut.

"Stop fighting!" Ruth hissed at the entrance of the arena, grabbing the adults' attention.

"Ruth what's all this about?" Astrid quizzed with interest. Ruth smiled at them as Rebel, Cliff and Hunter came in, Hunter with a large book in hand.

"Uh, what's going on?" Fishlegs asked, sounding a little nervous. The children exchanged humorous glances before looking to their parents.

"Well you see, for the past few days the gang and I have picked up a new skill," Hunter said knowingly. "We are going to teach you Dragonese!" he exclaimed. The senior dragon riders gave confused looks.

"What?" the all replied in unison. The children rolled their eyes.

"Parents," they said together.

"Dragonese is the language dragons speak," Rebel informed them casually only to confuse them more.

"Woah, back up there a minute. Did you say dragon language?" Tuffnut asked dumbly. The offspring nodded.

"That's right Uncle Tuff, the dragon language. And you said that you know everything about dragons," Cliff taunted. Hiccup walked up to his son and held his hand out for the book.

"May I," he kindly asked. Hunter happily hand the document over. Hiccup flicked through the pages and stared at it with awe. "Wow, with this we'll be able to actually speak with the dragons. To think of all the knowledge to uncover, like if there are more Night Furies," Hiccup breathed.

"Try it out Hiccup," Astrid urged with excitement. Hiccup nodded and bent down to Toothless's level, the book in hand.

"_Toothless…are there…any…n-night owls left," _Hiccup asked the black beast but stuffed up his sentence. Toothless, the other dragons and the kids giggled to themselves. "Did I saw something wrong?" Hiccup questioned. Hunter nodded in response.

"Yeah, but for your first time you did pretty well. You just said night owl instead of Night Fury," Hunter informed him.

"Me next!" Snotlout butted in, snatching the book from Hiccups hands. Ruffnut rolled her eyes at her husband and whispered over to Astrid;

"Yeah I have three kids instead of two," she joked getting a laugh from Astrid. Snotlout opened the book to a random page and strode up to Hookfang.

"_Your face looks like it's been trampled on by an angry group of wolves, surprisingly it makes you look better,"_ Snotlout said unaware of his words. Hookfang growled in rage at his owners insult.

"_Why you smelly little Viking!" _he hissed before blowing a fire ball at his feet, Snotlout screaming in fright and surprise.

"Almost got it Dad may want to practice though," Cliff teased.

"It's harder than it looks!" Snotlout retorted as Hookfang calmed down. Everyone laughed at his antics. Yep it was still like the old days; dragon training was still the same.

"So who wants to learn Dragonese?" Ruth cheered. A chorus of voices filled the arena with anticipation as the gathered around.

"Hey Hunter, can I speak to you for a minute?" Hiccup asked his son. Hunter complied and move to the side to speak with his dad. "I'm really proud of you, this is a great accomplishment," he congratulated. Hunter smiled at him.

"Thanks Dad. I may not be Haddock by blood but I am Haddock by nature," he replied happily. Hiccup pulled the boy into a hug.

"I'm glad you think that, now let's get training."

**A/N: Sorry it's short but whatever. I think that the next chapter will be the last one of the story. Now remember I would like ideas for my new story and character ideas so send them in. Also Dagur will be in the new story as a good guy because that's the way I work. **


	20. Fireworks

**A/N: Well it's the last chapter, too bad it doesn't have much of an audience. I would really appreciate reviews even if you're a guest. Please. I would like character ideas for my new story; you can put as much detail as you want. This last chapter will go out with a "bang".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

Today was a big day. Much bigger than the first day of dragon training or going hunting or even learning a new language. No today was much more exciting. Today was Ruth's birthday and the gang were having a celebration. Well they had to organise it first of all. The senior dragon riders were getting everything ready while Hunter, Cliff and Rebel kept Ruth occupied and what better way to keep an excitable girl busy by playing and adventure game.

"POW! POW! HA! The evil dragons are dead!" Rebel cried as she shot sticks and twigs from her bow as Ruth giggled alongside her, both trying to attack the boys who were trying to climb the tree they were in.

"No we're not!" Hunter roared, pretending to claw at them. The girls giggled and threw more sticks their way.

"We're gonna eat you!" Cliff growled, starting to climb the tree only to receive more twigs his way.

"Dragons can't climb trees!" Ruth objected and hit Cliff's hand with her stick.

"Yeah they can!" Hunter yelled back in annoyance, continuing to climb.

"No they can't, Aunty Heather dragons can't climb can they?" Rebel questioned with a shout to her aunt passing by.

"I'm afraid they can," she informed. "But not very well, they prefer to fly instead of climb to catch their prey. But they are very good at climbing up trees; it's getting down they have a problem with."

"No, the only problem these dragons face is that they're dead! POW!" Ruth replied, throwing a stick each time she spoke.

"AAHH! Stop it! One hit my eye," Hunter whined to them, rubbing his face. The girls laughed at him and jumped down from the branch. Heather laughed at the children.

"Don't hurt each other okay," Heather advised with a laugh. "Anyway Rebel, Cliff, your dad wanted to see you about something," she informed them.

"Oh, why's that then?" she questioned. Heather shook her head.

"I don't know, your dad and I hardly ever talk, he just told me to tell you," she replied before strolling off.

"Dad and Aunty Heather have never really liked each other much anyway," Cliff said.

This statement was very true. You see, after Snotlout's crush on Heather evaporated all those years ago and they actually got to know each other properly, they came to discover they had absolutely nothing in common. In fact they couldn't even stand to be in the same room together without making nasty gibes at one another. I guess that was life, they were technically in-laws after all and who likes in-laws.

"Let's go see what Dad wants to tell us!" he exclaimed before running off.

"Bye guys," Rebel waved to her friends.

"Bye Rebs and don't forget to get me birthday present!" Ruth called back to her best friend. Rebel flashed a toothy grin.

"How could I forget one of the most important birthdays on Berk," she sang.

* * *

The Jorgenson twins dashed to their home to find their father standing outside with a large box in his hands.

"What's that Daddy?" Rebel asked sweetly. Snotlout smiled at his two children.

"Well this is something very special," he replied, bending down to their level. "These are fireworks, for Ruth's birthday." The twins stared at it with awe. Cliff grabbed at the box but only received a swat on the hand by his sister.

"Are we gonna set them off tonight?" she questioned with a glint of excitement in her eyes.

"Yeah, but until then I want you to take care of them okay, I spoke to Fishlegs and Dalia and we all think you should be in charge of them," he said placing the box in her small arms. Rebel beamed at her father.

"Thanks Dad!" she squealed, hugging him tightly before she raced up into the house to her room.

Rebel entered her shared bedroom and knelt down on the floor, sliding the box of fireworks under her bed to keep them safe.

"That's where you're putting them? I could just reach under there and snatch them from right under your nose," Cliff taunted, sitting beside her and lunging for the box, getting another slap on the hand.

"Don't touch!" Rebel warned. "Dad trusts me with them and they are for Ruth, my best friend. If anything were to happen to them I would die!" she cried. Cliff sniggered at her.

"We could always test one, just for the fun of it of course," he said with a sly grin. Rebel thought about it long and hard. While she was thinking Hunter sneaked up in their room and grabbed Cliff in a head-lock, both boys wrestling one another in a childish way.

"Would you boys just stop it, I'm at war with myself here," she snarled. Both of them released immediately and sheepishly grinned at her.

"Oh hey, my dad told me that you were taking care of the fireworks for tonight," Hunter sang happily. "We should probably test one, just to make sure they work."

"That's what I said!" Cliff butted in, smirking at his sister. Rebel rolled her eyes at them but pulled out the box and opened the lid. They all gazed at it with admiration. So many fireworks, each one a different colour.

"I guess we could set one off, like you said Hunter to make sure they work," the girl said with an unsure voice. The boys looked to each other and smiled mischievously. Rebel frowned at them. "But I get to pick," she snapped.

"Fine!" the two replied in unison. Rebel nodded and stood to her feet, the large box in her hands.

"Good," she said before the three ran off to cause trouble.

* * *

The three kids were at the back of the Great Hall. Rebel placed one of the smaller fireworks on a barrel and was ready to light it, her hand shaking in anticipation.

"Are you guys ready?" she questioned. The boys nodded excitedly. Rebel nodded and lit the firework, quickly running back to a safe distance.

The firework burst into flames, the different colours of the sparks dancing in the air and the smoke swirling with it.

"It's beautiful!" Cliff breathed with amazement. But they were so busy watching the little show they failed to realise the box of fireworks was right next to the lit one, the embers landing on them, unfortunately lighting them as well.

"The fireworks!" Rebel cried as she went to get them but was quickly pulled back by Hunter. The box exploded with a bang right in front of them, smoke and fire clouding the air as bots of wood flew everywhere.

BAM! BANG BOOM!

The three spluttered and coughed from the haze and stared at the mess and destruction. Rebel had a look of utter shock on her face, she was just about to act when she was pulled away by her brother and Hunter, all three of them running away from the scene. As the rounded the corner they were met by Heather, and she did not look happy.

"What were you three doing back there?! I have told you a hundred times not to play behind the Great Hall, there's a lot of dangerous things that you could get hurt on!" she growled.

"S-Sorry Aunty, we won't do it again," Cliff stuttered as he quickly ran off with the others, leaving his aunt slightly annoyed by their actions.

"What are we gonna do? We just blew up the entire box of fireworks! WE HAVE TO FIX THIS!" Rebel hyperventilated. "This…this is all you fault, if you hadn't pressured me to light one this would never have happened!" she screamed. The boys stood silent and gave apologetic looks.

"Sorry," the both mumbled. Rebel ran her fingers through the mattered blonde hair with stress but had a sudden realisation.

"Is trader Johann still here?" she questioned.

"Um, yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Hunter asked back. Rebel's lips twitched into a sneaky smile.

"How much money do you boys have?" the two shrugged at each other and emptied their pockets, placing five coins in her hand. Rebel counted the coins and grasped them tightly. "Okay let's go see Johann."

* * *

The children made it to Johann's boat and Rebel approached him with a fake smile on her face.

"One box of fireworks, the one with lots of different kinds," she said politely, placing the coins in front of him. Johann chuckled at her and gave it back to her.

"It's not enough, sorry Rebel."

"Well how much more do we need?" she asked. Johann shook his head with a laugh.

"Much, much more. Save it up and maybe soon you will be able to buy some," he replied. Rebel turned to her friends and gave a sad expression.

"We tried Rebs," Hunter said, trying to reassure her. Rebel dropped her head with dismay but saw a wooden box that looked exactly like the one her dad gave her. She spun on her heel and slammed the money down, staring Johann down with beady eyes and a smirk.

"So let me get this straight, we're going to make our own fireworks?" Cliff quizzed with an arched eye brow. Rebel nodded with a smart smile.

"Yeah, I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier," she sang skipping along. Hunter rolled his eyes and stopped in his tracks.

"Just one problem genius, we don't have any dragon powder. How are we supposed to make them work?" he interrupted. Rebel took a moment to let his words sink in.

"We could…No that won't work…How about…uh, nah that would probably kill someone, oh wait I've got it, c'mon!" she urged before dashing off, her two companions jogging behind her.

They all soon arrived at their uncle and aunts house. Rebel squealed with delight at her brilliant plan.

"Aunty Heather will surely give us some dragon powder," she cheered as she burst in through the door to find her aunty sitting at the table reading a book.

"What is it now?" Heather questioned flatly without looking up. Rebel and the boys slowly waltzed up to her.

"We're being attacked by romans aunty, there are too many!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Have you rallied troops? Do that and make a surprise attack on them," she replied, playing along.

"We tried that but there are too many, they've wiped out our entire army. We need dragon powder to stop them," Cliff butted in. Heather raised an eye brow.

"This is for a game isn't it?" she asked carefully. The three nodded simultaneously. "Right, I have just the thing." Heather rose from her seat and went to the kitchen.

When she returned she held a small pot in her hands and gave it to Rebel.

"This should stop those romans, use it wisely," she said with a smile. The kids beamed at her.

"Thanks aunty!" Cliff beamed as they all ran off.

* * *

Once the tedious task of making the fireworks was done Rebel slid the lid back on and placed the box back under her bed.

"I still think we should test one, to make sure it will work," Hunter said, staring absently at the box. Cliff nodded.

"They looked so real, we probably make sure they do work," he agreed. Rebel sighed and quickly pulled the box back out, the three running back to the Great Hall.

Once there, Rebel placed one small firework on the barrel and lit it, making sure to take the box with her. The kids watched as the firework was lit, only to be filled with disappointment when all that happened to it was smoke.

"Why didn't it work?" Rebel whined. "We put in everything that was needed!"

"Let's face it Rebs, we failed," Hunter replied as he walked off with dismay.

"You're gonna get in some much trouble!" Cliff teased as he ran away. Rebel dropped the box and sped back to her aunt's place.

"It didn't work, we did everything you told us to do but the fireworks didn't work!" Rebel blurted out. Heather just stared at her and started giggling. "This isn't funny!" she snapped.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," Heather wheezed out.

"What did you give us?" she questioned. Heather stopped laughing and looked to her niece.

"Do you think I would really give you dragon powder? I'm not that irresponsible," she replied. Rebel started to fume.

"That was a mean trick!" she snapped. "I'm gonna get into deep trouble here and you should too!" the blonde yelled as she stormed off.

* * *

Rebel marched back to her house and slammed the door shut with rage.

"Dad is that…oh it's you. I thought you were Dad, come to give you a flogging for what you did," Cliff taunted. Rebel blew a raspberry his way.

"Dad wouldn't hit me, I'm his favourite," she teased back.

"Can you two stop fighting, you both have chores to do," Ruffnut said as she entered the room. "And if I were you I'd want to be quick about it, you don't want to miss the fireworks tonight," she sang and left them to do their jobs. Rebel heaved a loud sigh and went to polish the weapons upstairs.

"A few hours had passed and Rebel was scrubbing the floor when she heard someone at the door.

"I'll get it! It's probably Dad, he's home early," Cliff harassed and opened the front door. Rebel couldn't see who it was and she didn't want but she did see her brother run back upstairs and a pair of brown knee high boots in front of her.

The girl slowly looked up to see her aunty with a box of fireworks in her arms.

"I don't want you to get into trouble and I know that was a mean trick for me to play, I want you to have these," she said handing the box to the small girl. Rebel grinned at Heather and hugged her with happiness.

"Thank you so much," she whispered. Heather hugged her back.

"You're welcome, now put them up in your room before your dad gets home." Rebel did as she was told and bounded up the stairs, sliding the box under her bed once more.

At that moment Snotlout walk in and saw Heather standing in front of him.

"Heather," he said flatly with a curt nod.

"Snotlout," she replied in the same tone before she strode off. "Rebel, are you ready?" he called. Rebel smiled to herself and picked up the box, running down the stairs once more to meet her father.

* * *

The whole of Berk were waiting in the plaza for the birthday girl. Fishlegs and Dalia both led a blindfolded Ruth and stood her in front of everyone before removing the cloth cover in her eyes.

"SURPRISE!" they all cheered in unison. Ruth squealed with happiness.

"AAAHHH! Again, again, again!" she sang. Everyone laughed at the excitable girl.

"Yeah we could do that again, but then you'd miss out on your birthday surprise," Fishlegs told his daughter. Ruth beamed.

"I get a surprise too? This just keeps getting better and better!"

The senior and junior dragon riders watched as Hiccup placed on of the fireworks on a barrel for everyone to see the show.

"The birthday girl does the honours of lighting our first firework," he said as he handed Ruth the flint. Ruth carefully lit it and they all watched as it burst into colourful flames. As they watched Heather gave a wink at Rebel.

"Next year is gonna be hard to top," Ruth whispered over to her friend with a nudge. Rebel giggled at her.

"Did I mention that I blew up the first box?" she said with a wicked smile. Ruth just laughed at her.

"Sure you did," the girl replied. Rebel shrugged it off with a smile. She managed to get away with it and also learned something new; fireworks were much more beautiful at night than in the day.

**A/N: The end. WOW that was the longest chapter ever. Please send in ideas for my new story and character ideas. The story might take a while to be published but it will get there eventually. REVIEW FOR LAST CHAPTER!**


End file.
